Naruto's Personal Secretary's
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Sakura applys to become a secretary for Naruto. Not knowing what he has in store for her. Warning. This fic contains Naruto being a complete utter jerk and perv.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Personal Secretary's

Warning. This fic contains cheating, male domination and Naruto being a complete utter jerk and perv. A story unlike that off any I've written. This fic is very harsh and not intended for everyone. If you do not wish to read this, then turn back now.

The sun was shining on the glorious day as the well-endowed Sakura walked down the street. It was finally the time for the interview that she had been dreaming off. If everything went well, and she had a great feeling it would, she would land a high-paying job as the personal secretary for the Hokage. Sure, it was Naruto and located on the top floor of the Hokage tower, but with their friendship, long-term employment seemed assured.

So far, she had met with a Shizune a few times, but never the actual Hokage himself. She found it strange, that the man who'd she'd potentially be working for hadn't taken the time to meet her until the very last interview, but she figured this line of business was strange enough already.

There were butterflies in Sakura's stomach as she proceeded down the hall to the main office to meet her potential superior. It was strange her once teammate would become her boss.

Naruto settled behind his desk and prepared for the day's last interview, finally with his teammate he hadn't seen in months. There had been many women. The pool of attractive women willing to type and file was large and Naruto was no longer the young man of virtue and enjoyed the view of the many beauties. After a few months of being Hokage, Naruto relished being in power, it was unlike anything he knew. With each week he became more arrogant and more of a perv. He exploited the system and used it solely for his gain.

The door opened, and in stepped the all to familiar pinkette, well worthy of the designation 'bombshell'. Tall, lean and decidedly top-heavy, she was also pretty. He hoped she was willing to audition in the same manner as so many other girls had been. The pinkette took a seat, looking quite nervous, but not enough to leave. He stared longer than he wanted. There she was, the girl of his dreams that got away, the girl he knew since he was young, standing in front of him, bathed in the bright, golden light of the sun. Her hair glowed with an iridescent shine, absorbing the sunlight. Thick, space-pink locks fell long and full down her back, while bangs framed her oval face. Her makeup, though light in presence, exploited every feature on her face mascara, thick lashes, pink-colored lips. Dressed in a skirt that clung to every curve of her voluptuous physique.

He focused on her chest. She was wearing a blouse, which her breasts stretched tight, letting the bottom hang loose below her bust. It was a sexy, peek-a-boo look, but also easy to remove.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm ready to work," she said proudly.

"Hello Sakura Chan, It's been quite some time since we last spoke. How's Sasuke?"

"He's traveling abroad." She answered.

"For a few months like usual?"

"Uh, yeah of course." She stated.

"Then I wish him well…" He told. "Alright now to your resume. I've read up on your interview recently." He stated.

"Do we have to go through with this? I mean you know me, Naruto I'll do a great job. I promise." she asked back.

"Yes if you wish to become my secretary, Sakura-chan." Naruto stated. Sakura huffed thinking it would be a one and done.

"Well, I spoke with Shizune before you arrived. It seems she hadn't mentioned certain aspects of the position you're seeking. Again, my fault entirely. My assistant acted in good faith and wasn't aware of particular details."

A slight sense of panic set in with Sakura, but she refused to show it. She wanted this job. The pay was fantastic, the hours were reasonable, and an added perk was that it was walking distance from her tiny apartment.

No. She refused to give up. She gathered her courage and decided to fight back. Nothing in life comes easy. There are certain things which need to be worked for. And now, she was a determined woman, ready to close the deal.

"Tell me what the issue is," she said. "Be straight with me. I've spent hours applying for this job and coming here to do interviews. And don't even get me started on the time it took for my hair and makeup. Secretaries need to look the part; we both know that. Now tell me."

Naruto showed a genuine smile. "Feisty, I like that. Though I'm not sure you'll like what I have to say."

"Either you tell me, or your incompetent assistant will."

He leaned forward. "As my personal secretary, you're expected to wear... well... less than that." Naruto's eyes looked over her outfit in a rather suggestive manner.

Sakura looked down at her own clothing. "What's wrong with this?"

"For starters, you're covered."

She nearly gasped. "You expect me to be naked?"

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"This must be a joke."

"That's only half of it."

She clenched her jaw briefly. "What's the other half?"

"Well Shizune has aided me when required, and I need a woman who can service me with my, should I say, desires. To put it gently." Sakura eyes grew wide knowing what he meant.

As the words left Naruto's mouth Sakura could hardly believe it. Her face turned bright red as she almost yelled. "What! Naruto!" Almost instantly Sakura stood with clenched fists. "How dare you ask me to do something like that! I'm not a common whore, you fucking jerk! You think just because you know me, you can fuck me!"

Naruto remained calm. "Shizune should have told you. Those are the details Sakura."

"How could you ask of such a thing? I spend days in interviews and you ask, ask to do that." She shook her head disgusted.

"That is the arrangement Sakura. You can leave if you wish anytime."

"I think I will, asshole." immediately Sakura stood slamming her feet to the door, ready to leave. Heading to the exit a thought popped in her head causing her to stop midstep, remembering the poor apartment she and her boyfriend were living in. With the world at peace no jobs were common for her. She was in a massive amount of debt that was pilling up over her head and needed this job. Her hand gripped the knob of the door, but paused, she turned around. Then opened her mouth to speak only to hesitate. It had been weeks, every job offer ending with nothing.

_Fuck I need this job._ "Mr. Uzumaki." She looked up to her teammate earnestly, meeting his eyes briefly before turning her eyes down again. "I-" she cut herself off.

Naruto watched as she considered this. "Sakura, I want you to really think this through," he urged her gently. "If I take you, you'd be like my personal whore, sucking and fucking me whenever I told you. Understand? So if you want to turn around and walk out my door, now's the time."

Their Arrangement had become an all of nothing proposition: she would do whatever he said or risk losing this opportunity. _We're barely getting by..._ She swallowed. She couldn't hold his gaze, the humiliation of whoring herself at war with the overwhelming concern for her family. She was a tough chick, with more burdens than options. He saw the insecurities and worries she hid from her family, from her dismal job prospects to being abandoned by her family. He saw a resilient twenty year old approaching the edge of her breaking point.

But she was beautiful, a woman he dreamed of since he was young, a woman with a big soft ass and she'd played him for years, using him at her whim, pretending he wasn't even there and in the end choosing another man instead of him, something he swore he would never allow again. And seeing her so desperate and vulnerable incited a primal instinct to capitalize on the situation. To own her.

Standing small and desperate at his door, the young woman looked to be at the edge of her rope. With images of the rundown apartment, the debt she stacked up and the terrible area she lived in clouding her mind. She twirled her thumbs as her eyes meet the whisker face Uzumaki. She finally made her decision. A decision she hated. "I'll do whatever you want... I'll do it," she told Naruto. "I'll fucking do it. After it's done, you're going to hire me, and I'm going to work here as your secretary. And if I do a good job over time, then I also expect a pay raise too. Got it?" Looking down at her slumped and defeated shoulders, Naruto heard the sincerity in her voice, it was clear she'd meant every word, but it was her vulnerability that affected him most. She was in dire straits, willing to do anything to get her job. He stood and closed the distance.

"From nine to four you're mine," he declared definitively, angling her face up to his. "You do what I say, when I say, without any hesitation."

She nodded and Naruto looked down at her breasts beneath the thin blouse. Without anymore to say the Jinchuriki took her purse from her and tossed it onto the couch then squeezed her breasts, the soft globes more than filling his hands. She gave not the slightest show of resistance, leaving her hands impotently at her sides while he groped her roughly. When Naruto tilted her head up and looked down into her dark eyes, her beauty and vulnerability did wicked things to his already immoral desires. "You ready to work, slut?"

With a look of fatalistic acceptance, the woman nodded. "Yes sir."

"Strip to your panties." He stepped to her side as she began unclasping her blouse with shaky hands.

Watching her fidgeting with a button, he grabbed her waist and delivered a biting slap to her curvy backside. The young woman gave a startled yelp.

"Hurry up," he spat, giving her another smack for good measure. "You're on the clock."

With trembling hands she pulled her blouse from her shoulders, revealing soft skin, before hastily tossing the pink top across her purse. Her bra followed soon after. Naruto stood behind her, admiring the young woman's toned back as she stepped out of her skirt and sat it with her other clothes.

Naruto bent her over the arm of his couch, laying a solid smack on her pink, panty-clad ass. "From nine to four, this big ass is mine," The Uzumaki declared, punctuating it with another slap then squeezing the firm mound. "You understand that, Miss. Haruno?"

"Yes sir," the Haruno answered, her elbows planted on the couch's stiff arm. "I understand." the Uzumaki smiled, the woman he always wanted falling on his lap.

"Good." Grabbing her by the hips, Naruto pressed his erection in the cleft of her butt, fisting her panties until it sat between her cheeks like a tong. Then he pulled them down to her ankles, where she awkwardly stepped clear of them, her supple, heart-shaped ass jiggling pleasingly in his face. Barely able to contain his excitement, Naruto turned her around to face him. Her heavy breasts swayed beneath her downcast, docile eyes while she shyly covered her furry mound.

For a moment he just stared at her naked body, taking in her nubile form. With her womanly, hourglass figure—not to mention her beautiful glamorous face, pink hair, and light, complexion—she could probably have any man she wanted; but instead, this sexy woman was standing in his office, naked, ready to do whatever he wanted.

He traced the side of her body with his fingertips—the wide flare of her hips, her narrow waist, the soft supple skin over her ribcage. He cupped her left breast, noting a mole just right of her light-pink areola. He leaned down and took it into his mouth. Grasping his forearms, the young harno stifled a whimper at the stimulation, and leaned back against the door.

He suckled her tit until the nipple was stiff and rubbery between his teeth. Then he stood upright. "Time for your orientation," he said, looking down into her flushed face. "Make sure you understand your secretarial duties."

Naruto hastily lead the naked Haruno behind his desk, and after taking a seat behind his desk, had her kneel down on the carpet between his legs. Sakura didn't reply. Instead, she simply unzipped his pants, coming out caused Sakura's eyes to bulge as she gulped with nervousness. A large, hearty, twenty inch beast of a cock sprang up and smacked Sakura hard on the chin, knocking her back for a moment before swinging back down to rest itself heavily across her face. Thick heavy veins pulsated through the monstrous shaft. Double the thickness as her arm, with violently pulsing veins criss crossing around it like a web, Naruto's member was easily the biggest she'd ever seen. Naruto's was a monster. It loomed over her with a threatening aura to breed her, thick silently promising to ruin her cunt.

She did nothing for a moment but stare, observing the thick blue veins that crisscrossed over the shaft to supply the beast with blood. An overwhelmingly powerful smell of male musk washed over her and made her actually drool a little. Her nose twitched at the powerful male musk that hit her like punch to the gut. She instinctively wiggled her wide hips at the thought of this monster plowing right into her. She heard the gossip of the Uzumaki's girth but this was unreal for her. His cock thumping as jelly like pre-cum oozed out of it, as her eyes gazed at the flared head. Looking down The Haruno could see his massive balls, bouncing with gallons of jizz between his legs. Her body shivered in a rather odd feeling. Seeing such grand display of masculinity made her pussy jump. She stared at the shaft as if she was in a trance. Something Naruto took notice too.

She swallowed. Her lips suddenly very dry as she watched the cock bob and thump to its own rhythm. It's pisshole dripped out more of it's viscous lust on the ground with heavy and weighty plops. That powerful stench only grew stronger as her hips wiggled unconsciously. "You know what to do right." He declared as she stared, then nodded.

She leaned in closer still nervous as his monsercock throbbed, but she knew her duty. Naruto groaned as Sakura's mouth rolled over his massive prick-helmet, submerging him in warm, wet, silky-soft flesh. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open. Her tongue flapped about helplessly, accidentally adding to the pleasure as it pressed up against the purple mushroom tip and swirled around.

"Fuck, you can suck a dick," he breathed, guiding her head as he leaned over and slapped her booty, eliciting a startled _hmpf_ from the kneeling Haruno. "You better get used to that," he advised, slapping her ass again. "And being on your knees." He sat straight, watching as she suckled his head with earnest while her hands stroked his shaft. "You hear me, slut?"

The Haruno raised her lips just high enough to answer. "Yes sir." Then took him back into her mouth, never opening her eyes. On her knees, she twirled her tongue around the flared head of his shaft. Licking up the stinky, slimy, sweat that surrounded the monstercock head. She even hummed in delight as she coated the shaft in her spit. Lifting the hearty cock to place pink stained kisses under it while she pumped her hand. Jerking the massive meat pole while she soaked in the pulsating veins with her tongue. Desperately cleaning the filth covered cock of its sweat, while she left pink lipstick mark all over it.

Dragging her tongue back across the long cock to take the flared head into her mouth. Her nipples poked as her arousal started to reach its peak. Her lips engulfed the mighty member as she slowly started to bob her head forward.

All the while Naruto watched with a heated gaze. Mesmerized by Sakura's skill, and enthralled. His cock moved and twitched with eagerness. The urge to breed and impregnate Sakura is unrivaled. It almost seems to thrust and beat into her lips.

Naruto grabbed her head and her eyes bulged, tearing up even more as he thrust his hips and sank himself even deeper into her haughty face. "Oh, god!" he groaned, his hands tangling in her silky hair, "lgh!" she choked out, spit frothing from the edge of her painted lips to bubble along the massive shaft bridging her face to his groin. Her drool dribbled down her chin onto her deep exposed cleavage, her tits wobbling violently as the muscular man began to properly face-fuck her, shoving thick meaty inches down her throat. In addition, with every pull back, her lipstick would leave a lewd, dark pink ring across his massive girth, marking how deep down her throat she'd managed to take him. This insanely hot sight spurred the blond to plow even deeper into her tight gullet, delighting in the nasty "haaghk!" that arose from the Haruno. She couldn't breathe as she chocked.

Taking his dick from her, Naruto fisted the back of Sakura's head then rubbed the glistening head across her lips and cheek. "Look at me, slut." he hissed, his manhood smearing slimy globs across the Haruno face.

Dutifully opening her round eyes, she looked up to him submissively.

Naruto's dick throbbed as he held it to her lips and commanded her to open her mouth. Sakura complied, holding out her tongue as he slapped it with his dick. The sight aroused him to no end and his breath quickened. "You pretty bitch. You see how hard I am? This is your job," he panted, slapping her mouth. "Taking care of my dick."

Then he forced the pinkette to suckle his dick, effectively jerking himself with her mouth. For several minutes he bobbed her head on his manhood in sheer bliss, the warmth and slickness of her mouth making him tingle with pleasure as she yielded her neck to his slow and steady control, looking up to him obediently.

"That's it," Naruto hissed, feeling the pinkette's tongue massage his glands, "suck it like you wanna keep your job."

The Haruno nodded mutely, suckling him, her soft-slick hands taking over when he let go, working the length of his veiny shaft with excruciatingly slow jerks, causing him to shutter in erotic ecstasy she seemed to sense the sweet torture, and his throbbing was so intense Naruto felt himself pulsing within grasp.

With half lidded eyes, he grasped her face between his hands. "I own this mouth. Say it."

The pinkette meekly obeyed, slipping her lips free. With satisfying pop, she pulled her mouth of massive prick. Lines of spit and drool dangled between her lips and off the bulged fat equine head of her lover. It dripped and dirtied her skin as she panted and grasped to catch her breath with heaving and bouncing breasts. Her lipstick smeared everywhere on the monstrous cock. Giving him a loving and devoted kiss, leaving rings where she stopped and suck for a long time to show her admiration for such a grandiose member."You own my mouth." She blinked and looked at the raging cock before her. Soaked in spit, and scum, it looked utterly appalling. The heat radiating off it seemed to burn her skin form such a small distance. But she still licks her lips.

Naruto swallowed thickly with a slow blink, reveling in this open submission. Having the pink-haired beauty surrender to him made his dick throb with sensitivity, as the miniscule winkles on her fleshy lips tickled the veins on the underside of his manhood. Naruto grabbed her head again causing her to stop. Rearing back before slamming his whole monster shlong fully into her mouth. Expanding her throat as it bulged and made her throat gape as the Uzumaki's big bouncy nut stack slapped her chin, marking it red. With a groan Naruto held her and wasted no time fucking her mouth, with stiff meat. Taking more of the shaft with each dive as she looked up with watering eyes barely able to breathe.

"Fuck." he whispered, as he gratified himself with the beautiful face, "I love watching you suck my dick." Naruto bobbed her face on his dick, mesmerized by the sight of her luscious lips traveling up and down his head while she squeezed and massaged his tender glands.

She stared up at him, her dark eyes burnished with submissiveness as his breathing grew heavier. Slapping the young woman's chin with his ball sack and choking her out with his massive prick. Taking two fists full of the pinkette's hair, the Uzumaki threw his head back. Going on a full wonton assault of the Haruno throat with extreme gusto fucking twenty fat amazingly massive inches down her strained gullet. The lovely pinkette choked and gagged loudly as the twenty inch mammoth slammed deep down her cavity. With another slam of his dick the Haruno was taut as she came wildly. Cumming on the ground while the Uzumaki cackled at her submission and groaned at her pleasure. The Uzumaki slammed his hips deep into her face again and again. His musk clogged the young woman's nose. Giving her a direct scent of the Uzumaki lust and scent. Resigning to her situation as she sucked back on the dick plowing her mouth. Whipping her tongue around the fat cock, like a hungry slut. Trying her best to lick every inch and clean the sweat covered manmeat.

Naruto gave no quarter to her. Slapping his cock in her face with glee as he jeered at her. Displaying his ownership as his dick wacked hitting her deep throat with gusto. Naruto pounded orgasm after orgasming out of Sakura. The ground below her a sea of her cum as she sputtered her nectar at a near constant rate for an hour.

After all that time he'd never been so aroused and felt a tightening in his groin like a spring. "Get ready Sakura! Suck it all down!" Naruto slammed her head down with two hands. Slapping her chin with his sack as her eyes bulged and a river of thick cum flooded her throat and mouth. It was lumpy and tasted delicious. Raw man seed chocked and gagged the woman as it blasted from her nose and the edges of his mouth. Nearly knocking her out as her eyes rolled to the sky and she was forced to swallow the seed. Naruto smiled as he watched the Haruno slowly pass out as he lined her insides with his cock snot. Once he filled her stomach He pulled out, his member still hard, and started hitting her in the face. Trying to bring the cum beaten pinkette back awake with demeaning cum blasts to her face. When the young woman started to comeback to the land of the living, he stuffed her mouth with balls. Forcing her to suck on them.

Her lips, already covered in jizz, now has the Uzuamki's balls clinging to her and her tongue. She licked and sucks on the veins of his spongy orbs. Her mouth is laced and drowned in the cum as she gingerly sucked each nut. The pinkette, on her hands and knees, greedy gobbled his sack. Leaving loving kisses and pulling each one back with her lips and letting each one bounce and wobble. She let her mouth open wide and tried to take one orb in her mouth. Swirling around her cheeks like sweet candy. This went on for minutes, Naruto's never ending explosions of jizz continued.

She looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes. Gobbling on his nut sack while she almost painfully jerked his member. With a sinister sneer Naruto cummed his last thick blast. Showering her in a few gallons of cum as he aimed his cock at her face and marked her in thick slime. Long roped and massive globs of cum fired from his massive pecker and slapped her in the face.

Hitting her in the eye. Slapping her in the face. And feeding her even more cum as some landed in her mouth. Her tongue, covered in Naruto' thick jizz, hung out in attempted to grab some stray shots. But her lust addled mind couldn't even try.

Finally he sat back with a grin and she just laid back in his and her cum puddle, with a fucked face as she let the semen cover her.

He smiled with approval looking down at the mess of a woman. "There's a special quality within you. I like what I'm seeing, but there's more you have to do Sakura Chan." Naruto told her with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura could scarcely think clearly as she laid upon the floor, gallons of her Hokage's thick delicious, cum covering every inch of her body. Naruto looked down at her, a smile on his face. "Why don't you clean the cum off my dick ." Naruto grinned to the trembling woman on the floor. Sakura slowly struggled up, leaning forward and began to polish Naruto's dick swiftly, swallowing all of his thick cum. His twenty inch prick still bobbing to full attention and ready for more. "Bend over the desk."

"Yes Sir." Sakura, with cum still masking her face was still in a complete and utter loss. She used to have a remark always ready, but this time the only thing filling her mouth was the pungent taste of Naruto's spunk.

In absolute obedience Sakura rose to her feet, sluggishly, slight apprehension showing on her face as Naruto rolled his chair back and stood. He watched her move slowly in position, her heels shuffling to the center of the darken space beneath the desk. She bent forward, sweeping her hair over her right shoulder spreading her knees out wide even letting one hand slink underneath her body to the tender folds of her pussy. She spread herself wide just as she had been told while blushing. "I'm liking you bent over my desk, Miss. Haruno." Naruto said leering at the Haruno sculpted round ass. "It's a good position for your job title." Then he walked up behind her and spanked her. "But move that slow again and I'll dock your pay. You understand?"

Her head hanging dolefully between slumped shoulder blades, she answered softly, "Yes sir."

Taking a moment to enjoy the view. She was lying down the center of his desk, when he grasped her hips and rubbed himself against her slit. Sakura hadn't grasped one critical thing about her pussy just yet. Specifically she was wetter than she had ever been.

That arousal surely crept up on her when Naruto locked himself into place behind her, smacking his meaty, twenty inch cock right on top of her curvy ass. A few grinds of his hips helped to reveal just how deep he'd be going into her, uncomfortably deep, as it would seem. But it wasn't until he lowered his shaft and pressed the head against Sakura's pussy did she realize a heat rushing through her, one that made her cheeks burst into a vibrant blush and made her quiver with a lust that she could only scarcely comprehend.

Naruto smirked, and let his fingers sink into her long hair. It was just so convenient for fucking purposes. As he held on tight he leaned in close, and allowed his cock to push in a slow, steady causing the pinkette to shriek from the pain. He placed might behind his hips and thursted forward, punching his dick into the warm depths of Sakura's pussy. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist, gripping her and pushed harder, Naruto's cock managed to pop into her tight twat, the head alone seeming to fill her. She bit down on her lip and let out a high pitch moan between her teeth, the feeling of finally having Naruto's massive sword inside of her was unbearable. She could feel her pussy getting stretched wide to accommodate Naruto's thick dick, her lips gripping on desperately tears filling her eyes as she scratched at the desk. 

"Goddam your pussy's tight," And with that statement, Naruto fucked himself down to Sakura's tender, frightened, but very wet core. Sakura felt immense pain, her yells filling the room. Naruto ignored her yells and rolled his pelvis before delivering a deep thrust that took her breath away. Her body arched, head flew back as her pussy spasmed, an intense orgasm rushed, moans flooding her mouth. The shocks through her were mind opening as her hips unconditionally spasmed for a time in excruciating bliss. It was what she always dreamed of but never had the chance to experience it until now. Naruto groaned, pushing slowly, the pleasure of her sex weighing his eyes as he forced her tiny twat to accommodate his size. She was impossibly tight around him, a drip-thin tunnel of heat and wetness. 

From the very first strike of his twenty inch cock into her fuckhole, Sakura was frightened by how her body reacted to it. Her eyes went wide and her teeth clenched, and she felt every muscle in her body tighten up. Goosebumps arose on every spot along her frame. Naruto's cock was so big that she could hardly handle it all, and when he drove in so hard his balls swung forward to slap against the sensitive, raw folds of her hood. Gripping the ample sides of her ass, he began to gratify himself with her body. "Fuck, Sakura, you feel good around my dick." he hissed with a deep thrust, forcing the young body to yield to him. "It's just as proficient as your mouth," he jeered, slapping her harshly across the ass. As he thursted forcefully pushing deeper into Sakura's pussy, trying to shove the impossible shaft into her tiny cunt, triggering her to shriek in pain as she gritted her teeth. Her clit quivered with pleasure and her pussy ached as it was stretched beyond recognition, and yet within the shameful display and the fact that Naruto was helping himself, she had to admit, a dark part of her liked it.

She tried to sort through her feelings as Naruto started to fuck her. His massive, thick cock dug in and out of the walls of her pussy, slathered in her arousal, throbbing with the weight of his anger and frustration. Her toes curled as she screamed, his punishing thrusts being much too great. The pain of her twat stretched from the monster was making it more and more difficult to think. Even though he had just unloaded in Sakura's throat and across her hair he was just as hard as ever, and that member forced a tight seam with the tender, tight entrance of Sakura's fuckhole. Her knees spread a little more as Naruto began to press his weight into her, and he pulled back on the slut's hair to force her face away from the ground showing her smeared mascara and spit-stained features.

Naruto hungrily roared as he thrust back and forth with power, plunging into her hole with a series of moist, audible thrusts. His cock stretched her pussy beyond belief, every thrust bringing a loud scream from her. Every time he pounded inside, Sakura's senses flared with hunger, and Naruto was making it sorely tempting for her to give in and allow herself the chance to become his whore. She was doing this for the money, but now she was giving into the pleasure, it was all to much. She could hardly keep her thoughts straight.

He extended one hand around to squeeze viciously at one of Sakura's large, cum and spit covered breasts, tweaking a nipple until the point it was sore within his fingers and making her quiver even more intensely. Cupping her other breast in his left hand and fisting her silky hair in the other. He gripped both firmly, arcing her head to the ceiling. Whimpering, the beauty's face was rife with discomfort, her eyes clenched shut. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, Naruto said, "Show me those sexy eyes." The beauty forced her eyes open to slits, the top row of her teeth pinching her plush bottom lip. Naruto grinded himself against her tender walls, eliciting a silent gasp from the Haruno as her big ass cushioned his pelvis. "You still want to be my slut?"

Staring into his eyes, Sakura nodded, answering with a strained, quiet voice, "Yes sir." Naruto grinned.

"I can't stop fucking your hot cunt. You forced me to stick my cock in your unprotected pussy, Sakura." Naruto couldn't stop himself letting the beast take hold, pounding himself into the woman. Into a abyss, his thrusts now a blur as her breasts bounced wildly. With powerful thrusts causing Sakura's head to shoot back and scream as her pussy tightened around him. While staring into the ceiling another orgasm surged through her unlike ever before. Juices coating his cock as her hips rode him. Unlike ever before the pain was too much to bear and she screamed in unbelievable agony, Naruto still fucking her. Beneath him, Sakura was biting down on her bottom lip, holding on to the other side of the desk while he pumped frantically behind her.

"Ah!" Sakura's voice rose up into the air as Naruto smacked her hard across the ass, so hard that it left that evident imprint across both of her cheeks. Sakura, whimpering, looked over her shoulder with pleading, desperate eyes, lined in runny black makeup.

"Let the whole village know how much you like being used as a slutty cocksleeve." He punctuated those words while he thrusted twelve inches deep into her, and when he finished his speech he started to pick up faster and faster. His hands moved from Sakura's ass and locked firmly against her waist, slamming her back into him just as she launched forward. The massive twenty inch cock slammed deeper and deeper causing more pleasure for Sakura than she could comprehend. He snapped, and rolled her nipple between his fingers, eliciting an unbridled mewl from her, the look on her face sending a wave of pleasure through his loins, and in a moment of overwhelming lust, he thrust deep inside her body.

Sakura grimaced in silence as Naruto lost himself within her sex, his cock punching deeper. He stood upright, continuing the onslaught, watching with amusement as her backside bounced and jiggled. Each furious thrust sending shock waves through her flesh. His fuckstick hit every sensitive spot making her smile in ecstasy. Naruto still shoving his hips forwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Sakura cried out again as her crevice was tested. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could be seen on her exterior, pounding into and out of her, his colossal cock shone with her wetness.

She had never felt so full as their sex gallop turned into a sprint. "Naruto!" Sweat ran down her body profusely as she never caught her breath, Naruto's thrusting into her harder and harder. She arched her back as she let out a willfully pained scream, the sound of a dying animal.

Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs, waiting for her orgasm to hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification. He brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust he punched through her cervix causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, his twenty inch cock filling her womb. Sakura's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so massive in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his desk, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through her, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer, she gave into the deepest, darkest desires burning inside of her. She was terrified that once she started moaning, once she gave into the pleasure of being used as Naruto's whore that she might not be able to go back. That as soon as those words flowed from her lips they'd be impossible and unwilling to ever return. Now that her hand was forced and her throat tightened with a swallow of aching emotion, she had no recourse but to look up and let filthy words flow from her tongue.

"Fuck me Naruto! Fuck your slut!" She groaned, speaking past lips still laced with Naruto's cock. "Fuck my cunt, I'm your cumbucket! My pussy's so hot, I'm going to cum!" Sure enough, as soon as she began it was impossible to stop, and it sure enough led her to a swift, violent climax. Her whorish desires in that moment had brought out something far darker.

"Ah I never been fucked by such a massive cock!" She screamed being slammed at an insane speed, wanting the pain. Both retained their thrusts never slowing down, her hips dove onto Naruto's dick fanatically, taking his twenty inches into her hot twat. The thickness of his monstercock punished her with each and every thrust. Sakura's stomach with a huge bulge running up her belly. As her fingers gripped the desk and her knees spread a little further Sakura had another constant intense orgasm, her pussy clamping against Naruto's cock as she began a sudden torrent of depraved squirting. Her thighs twitched in erratic patterns and her nectar shot straight to the desk below them, hitting the papers with her juices.

As her nectar dashed to the desk and her desperate cries filled the air, her shame was followed by Naruto's triumphant grin and another fierce slap to the side of her ass. "Wow, you really know how to be a whore!" He grinned, his fingers sinking in against the soft curve of her rear and giving her a fierce squeeze. "You will be my personal whore. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes Master! Fuck me anywhere you want!" Sakura's eyes were open now and her pupils tiny her body still quivering in the aftermath of her most intense orgasm. She knew she wanted to be Naruto's personal slut. Flowing passion heated her nether region as he increasingly quickened his thrusts, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her large chest globes shook pleasingly as he thursted. Sakura held on for dear life as the impossible twenty inch shaft stretched her womanhood beyond the limit and her body felt sensations unknown to her. Naruto gripped her waist slamming his dick into her as he watched her ass bounce back and forth, memorized by the sight.

"Fucking hell!" Sakura's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Naruto pounded her with the vigor only the Jinchuriki of the leaf could provide, her poor insides getting battered as Naruto went wild inside her. The entire length of his shaft appeared and disappeared inside her nonstop. She was being driven crazy by the sheer pleasure of being filled up by Naruto's impossibly massive thick penis. She had to use every ounce of her being just to stay conscious. Her throat ached with the volume of her screams.

"Use your whore! Fuck her mouth and her cunt! Just fuck her." Naruto, a triumphant grin on his face, wasn't quite done. He already had Sakura broken, and it hadn't taken all that long. Inches of thick and hungry cock and she was already swearing to be his loyal bitch. That wasn't enough for Naruto though, not nearly enough for all the trouble she had caused him for so many years. With a wide smile Naruto's hands left Sakura's waist to sink both into her hair, and as he pulled back on it like a fierce leash. Those big, messy, glorious tits bouncing with each thrust. It was as he held her in such a prone, painful state and delighted in how she gripped his cock. 

"Here I can fuck you harder!" He stated as he held her in his arms wrapped around her legs holding her with her back against his chest, fucking her with reckless speed, his body an increasing blur. He moved with such speed, never letting up pulling in and out, thrusting powerfully. Sakura felt earth shattering orgasm from every single thrust, his cock punching her womb with each thrust. She didn't know how she hadn't passed out, experiencing more orgasms than she could count.

"You're goanna fuck me into a coma master!" She screamed looking back at him. His cock smashed the back of her womb making her shriek out into the room. Every thrust was a furious punch into her womb. Tears streamed from her eyes and her tongue was lolled out of her mouth no more sense, as Naruto fucked her. She was now just there, Naruto fucking her completely senseless, into mind shattering orgasm after orgasm, he couldn't get enough of her tight pussy.

After hours of fierce thursting into Sakura's womb nonstop his orgasm felt close. "Fuck Sakura! Goanna cum in your whorish twat!" He stated. With a mixture of intense pleasure sent him over the edge. She too felt an intense orgasm nearing. His orgasm starting to rock through him. "Hope you're ready to get pregnant."

"Master! Breed me." Fully lost to the heat running through her, Sakura's most primal impulses took over and bashed away the cocky personality that once lived inside of her. She didn't even flinch at the announcement she was to be Naruto's breeding bitch or rather, the only flinching she did was when her pussy shivered from the knowledge. All she wanted in that moment, with her mouth open and drooling and her tits flopping back and forth, was to be filled and bred by this dominant young man. He exploded inside her; she felt his cum gush through his cock inside her, filling her womb. While staring back into her Hokage's face, her orgasm surged through her unlike ever before. Juices coating his cock as her hips rode him. The pain was too much and she screamed in unbelievable agony, Naruto still fucking her.

Naruto cannoned his next blast of jizz into her, filling her womb to the brim. Sakura involuntary bucked, while Naruto fired constant loads of thick, potent semen into the fertile woman, the sperm filling her and pouring onto the desk. He shot loads larger than he ever had before, coating the inside of her womb with jizz, marking her. The cum dripping from her pussy onto the floor creating another pool of jizz. She bucked her hips below him as sweat ran down her body. Never did her orgasm seem to halt, she only rode it harder. For minutes he lost count of how many times he blasted spunk into his lover. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she felt another orgasm rush over her at the knowledge; an orgasm that similarly filled her mind with visions of what her future was like.

A future with a big pregnant belly, following behind Naruto. _Maybe Naruto will keep me on a leash? _It didn't matter she'd still be there to eagerly suck her master's cock every morning and let him fuck all her holes at night. She'd cradle her pregnant belly to keep it safe if he wanted to fuck her doggy style, and she'd savor every bit of cum he shot down her throat or into her tight, wet cunt. For in that moment she was exactly that broken and claimed. Though Naruto had forced himself inside of her, it was Sakura's deepest, darkest fantasies that had made it possible for him to do so. By the time her fantasy snapped back to reality and her climax had ended, she was already laying on the ground shivering from the aftermath. Her body was sore and trembling, her pussy was filled and overflowing with cum, and her throat ached from all of her depraved screaming.

The only motion running through her save for the rapid breathing. As the young man stood up, he looked down to the naked, trembling, well-fucked bitch at her place at his feet. In that lusty aftermath, even as she gasped for breath and struggled to come to terms with everything as cum dripped from her twat, looking up she saw the man who owned her. "Master." she was now Naruto's.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of doing any work, Naruto occupied himself with fucking the pinkette in every orifice and position for countless hours until it was five. Sakura laid on the floor, ass up, her gaping holes with cum spurting out, barely able to think a proper, simple thought. From her shoulders to her hair, and even all the way down to her heart-shaped bubble butt was covered in cum. She was sure that her womb was filled. It dripped from her eye lashes, oozed from her lips, and some even bubbled in her nose. Its weighty presence forced her to submit to the dominating need of her cunt; to be bred by the stud. To take this overwhelming jizz into her womb and get knocked the fuck up. Naruto stood and smiled. "That was nice Sakura. Clean yourself up and come by my house. You'll live with me now, slut." He declared down at the cum filled pinkette.

Sakura smiled brightly on the floor, not able to move. "Ok m-aster." She struggled to say.

"I'll assume you will find your way out."

"Of course master." Naruto left a cum addled pinkette on the floor, barley breathing. Naruto made his way through the tower with a smug smile upon his face. then through the village towards his mansion, smiling thinking of his day with Sakura and knowing his sluts would be waiting for him. Even after a day with Sakura he was looking forward to seeing his sluts. Naruto no longer cared for anything but his many whores, enjoying their bodies every day.

Naruto arrived at his mansion, opening the door he was greeted to the greatest sight in his kitchen. Instantly he smirked at a nude Hinata cooking food before their oven. A woman he had cared for and fought beside, now his personal slut. Naruto took some time to admire the girl who always stood beside him. Beautiful, creamy breasts were left completely bare. The gentle wobbling of those massive, flawless mammaries drew his hungry gaze like a magnet, capped with plump, pink nipples that silently tempted him to lean in and suck on them. Her wide, baby-bearing hips swelled underneath, supporting a thick ass that the blond man knew only too well was a delight to grope, along with plump, pillowy thighs that were utterly blissful to lay his head down on. What compounded the sexiness even further was the fact that he could see no sign of any panties upon her; only her warm thighs squeezed together kept him from seeing her naked womanhood. Without thought he moved in silently behind her and slipped his arms around her, once he caught her, pulling her in a tight embrace.

Hinata was not one for surprises causing her to jump. She turned back to see a cheeky Naruto. "How's my slut?" Naruto happily asked with his hands embracing his whore.

Hinata breathed worryingly being taken by surprise. "Don't sneak up on me, master. You know I get scared, meany." She softly spoke.

"I can't help it, I like to tease you Hinata." he declared squeezing her body. She giggled enjoying the man of her dreams embrace.

"Don't go losing yourself in a lustful mess, Mr. Uzumaki. I made your favorite ramen, only for you my master. So don't let it go cold." She said being stern sometimes with her hyper-active-knucklehead ninja.

"That looks delicious, Hinata, but how about the two of us take that to the bedroom. I'm sure you'll be happy there." He drew the Hyuga in close without thought. His strength made her gasp momentarily in surprise, before his lips claimed hers. The woman's lips were full and plump, soft and juicy, something that he knew from experience were perfect to suck and nibble on. Her hefty, barely covered teats smushed against his hot chest, nipples quickly hardening as his tongue slid through her lips into her mouth. A passionate growl from his throat made her body quiver and shake with excitement. The kiss was making her brain turn to mush. Her muscles felt so weak compared to her master.

The young Hokage hadn't even touched her that much and already she found herself a near quivering mess of arousal. Naruto could get her riled up so easily. Her dainty hands slid around his body, nimble fingers quickly undoing his clothes to strip him down. As his shirt left him, Hinata let her hands roam over his tight, rippling muscles, shivering in anticipation, her naked pussy quivering wetly as she surreptitiously dug into his boxers to find the hot, swelling root of his prick. As Naruto kissed her they were interrupted. Naruto heard someone enter the room from behind.

Looking back he found the curvy eighteen year old, Hanabi, completely nude. Her breasts, just as full, large and glorious. The sweet pink of her areola peeked. As her own lavender eyes glared at him, Naruto tried to avert his gaze from those lovely mammaries so as to not anger her anymore, but then his eyes wandered down, past her hard, toned, smooth belly, to the thick, milky thighs. Her full, wide hips, perfect for childbirth, made Naruto's throat dry and his pants tighten. No longer the little girl who despised him like every other villager, but now a stunning, tall curvy woman with huge, perky tits that Naruto had taken for himself. After becoming Hokage, Naruto saw no reason why Hinata's sister couldn't join them, so he took them both.

Hanabi watched the two with raging jealously as she came closer. "Master, don't ignore me this time. I won't pass out like before and fail you again." She pleaded closing the distance, wanting nothing more than Naruto ever since he claimed her.

"Never Hanabi." He smiled grabbing the shorter Hyuga by the waist and pulling her into a tight embrace making her giggle. Naruto smirked as he kept the sisters pressed to him, loving their bodies and leading them to the bedroom.

"But master what about your food?" She asked looking back at her meal resting on a table.

"I want a better treat from you two." He declared with a grin causing the two to smile.

Later in the bedroom-

The room was filled with sounds of gags, spitting and all manner of chocking. A massive grin etched Naruto's face standing before the two Hyuga's on their knees, Hinata giving him a fierce blowjob while Hanabi worked his nuts.

She pressed her plump, soft lips against Naruto's massive cockhead and tried to push her head down further, only having much trouble. "Your mouth stays open and no coughing." Naruto's voice was strict and severe, the sort of manner that any woman would be sensible to obey. Yet his orders were difficult considering what she was doing, shoving every inch of his enormous twenty inch cock straight down her throat. She dove onto the pole with her mouth, no regard for grace or finesse. She took the challenge of the bulging cock, and assaulted it with her gullet. The result was less of a blowjob, and more of Hinata fucking's Naruto's penis with her throat. She was going cross eyed as the endless inches slid past her tongue and far down past the point of comfort, her throat bulging from the weight of it and spit erupting from the sides of her lips. She was struggling hard not to gag just as she had been instructed. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open.

Her tongue flapped about helplessly, adding to the pleasure as it pressed up against the purple mushroom head and swirled around. Minutes continued as she had the most important task of pleasing Naruto. She took her own plush, juicy lips and kissed up against Naruto's pulsing, covered cockhead, moaning sweetly while she swallowed more and more of his turgid dick. Her tongue lapped up eagerly sweet pre cum that shot out of his dilated slit, joyfully bobbing her head up and down. Light licks issued her tight throat as that bulbous head teased at the entrance to her. She whimpered and drooled, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes from the strain. Through it all, she endured, her eyes staring up at the intimidating figure of the man she called master. 

"Don't get sluggish." Naruto's voice occupied the room, just as he continued to savor Hinata's mouth drawn to the base of his cock. It was in Naruto's mansion in Konoha that Hinata was made the Uzumaki's whore. She and her fellow sister Hanabi lived there, starting when their master had first staked his claim inside of them and continuing for what was well on a year now. Both thought fondly of that night.

After their first night neither Hinata or Hanabi could live without Naruto. They belonged to Naruto, a leather band wrapped around their necks. Each of them wore collars so they could be properly leashed when the Master demanded, and having them tight around their throats was a sensation they loved. The feeling was familiar and reassuring, just as natural to their senses as the taste of their master's cock. As the room was filled with the sound of Hinata's struggling gurgling and Naruto's delighted noises of satisfaction.

"Shhnk!" choked out the Hyuga in response, spit frothing from the edge of her painted lips to bubble along the massive shaft bridging her face to his groin. Her drool dribbled down her chin onto her deep exposed cleavage, her tits wobbling violently under her as she began to properly face fuck herself with determination. In addition, with every pull back, her lipstick would leave a lewd, dark red ring across his massive girth, marking how deep down her throat she'd managed to take him. This insanely hot sight spurred her to plow even deeper into her tight gullet, delighting the taste. Naruto smiled and tilted his head to see the pretty features nestled between his balls, a now mature face pressed tight against his massive testicles. The wiggling tongue of Hanabi against him. Naruto's massive, ball-bag rubbed against her up and down the face, his sweaty manly musk exploding in her nostrils. "That's a good slut. I'm not going to go easy on you tonight." Naruto declared. A declaration that made both Hinata and Hanabi shudder for a certainty.

It had only been a day but that was too long since they were in the presence of their Master, too long since they had tasted his cock, swallowed his cum, or felt him fuck them down to the womb. Now their naked bodies quivering from their kneeling positions, Submissive and loyal both Hinata and Hanabi continued with their duties, Hinata still resisting the urge to gag on a cock that filled her throat, and Hanabi's tongue tirelessly working around his big testicles. Panting sounded from the buxom Hyuga's, their eyes shining with maddened lust as they slurped and suckled at Naruto's giant cock and balls. Never once did they halt, not for a second. They breathed through their noses deeply, and concentrated on the most important task at hand. Naruto, confidence and glory etched across him, merely drew in a long breath and offered a gratified sigh to the open air.

"You two are doing a fine job" he cooed, the blond man of the house ran his fingers through their hair, grabbing handfuls like reins to reassure them of his powerful, commanding presence. Precum continued to spout from his slit in a constant stream, outputting more than a normal man's entire ejaculation. His hands on the heads of his sluts. Both Hinata and Hanabi quivered at the thought, but they said nothing. Any associated shame with what they did had long since subsided, there was no guilt, no concern over betraying their Hyuga clan. They were on their knees before their Uzumaki Master once more, and it was truly all that mattered. The taste of cock was much more intoxicating than the once-comforting embrace of the Hyuga family that they knew. Hinata's eyes were puffy and red from her streaming tears as she punished her experienced mouth roughly. His domination led to her immense pain. He released his grip on the hair of the two women, and started to pull his prick free from Hinata's throat. "Alright, you hungry cunt, time to share with Hanabi."

Hinata dropped down to her hands and knees after that cock flowed from her lips, coughing and sputtering and spitting to the floor below. She could hardly see, nearly blinded by tears. All of the gagging and choking she had been holding onto now echoed through her body, from the lines of spit rolling to the floor to the tears that dropped messily from her eyes. Despite her strain she followed along as Naruto pulled her by the back of the hair and brought her along, crawling right beside Hanabi as their naked bodies were led to the other side of the room.

From there Naruto simply crashed down in a chair as he exposed his cock to the pair of women, smirking heavily as he waited for their courtesies. "Suck, whores." he commanded simply, casting a glance at their pretty, mature faces as eclipsed by his enormous prick. "Remember, if you don't do it good enough I'll just have to take you harder."

"A…Absolutely Master." Hinata stated.

"Of course." Hanabi declared. Both women were quick to reply, though only Hanabi had been able to get the words out. Hinata's throat was still struggling from the strain of her last prolonged, deepthroat, and she looked ashamed for her failure to pay proper respect to the powerful Hokage. She was quick to make up for her failure by throwing her head forward, her nose squeezing to the spot in between Naruto's sack and shaft, and her tongue rolling eagerly back and forth over his balls.

Soon Hanabi pushed in right beside her and both of the girls were messily working; dedicating herself to licking up and down Naruto's shaft that was still covered with the dense, thick spit of his fellow pet. Hanabi's mouth rolled over his massive prick-helmet, submerging him in warm, wet, silky soft flesh. Her oral cavity had never been able to conquer the entire immense invader, yet Hanabi fucked as much of his twenty inch monster with her small mouth. The muscled and veiny cock spread her esophagus thinly, the outline of his dick inside her throat clearly visible. Hanabi choked and her eyes watered as she struggled with the serpent. The sensation of Hanabi's wet tongue caressing his cockhead as it disappeared into her tight gullet caused him to groan.

Hanabi coughed as his tree trunk gave her difficulty, spiting badly, yet trying to take more of him. Without allowing herself to lose, she tried her best. She swallowed more of his meaty shaft, moaning as it pulsed against the walls of her bulging throat. Hanabi felt beads of sweat running down her forehead with how forceful she was sucking on his rod. She needed to provide more, she wanted to be his top whore, above Hinata. And so she quickened her tempo until her face was a blur, chocking herself as she tried desperately to swallow more of his thick member. The two bitches were already coated in cockslime and spit from the merciless fun, and Naruto merely leaned back and savored their attentions.

"Hinata, Hanabi has learned a thing or two over the months. Maybe I'll take you little bitches harder anyway." he cooed, pondering one of his favorite teases to the two women. Nothing made his pets wetter like the notion of their fate, whether it was out of worry and shame or a hidden thrill that they hoped it would come to pass. "You two love to appreciate a good cock. Isn't that right, Hinata?" Hinata, determined not to fail to speak this time, took a second to swallow before speaking up again.

"Y...Yes, Master," She muttered, her mouth filled with dense precum of her Master's heavy, flavorful balls. She slurped and whimpered, drawing in a deep breath of the man's aroma before speaking in a fuck-addled tone. "You, you can have us, you can have anything you want."

"Fuck me, Master please?" Hanabi spoke up, by this point pressing her naked, full breasts forward to close around the sides of Naruto's spit-covered cock. She gave Naruto a titjob with her now massive dd-cup size tits while still licking and kissing at the head, fully covering his upper half in spit in the process and finding all new ways to pleasure her Master. Naruto groaned at the soft warm feeling of tit-flesh wrapped around his long dick, swaddling him in softness and flawless skin. "Crap! Your tits are seriously crazy Hanabi!" The young Hokage panted, biting his lower lip in lust. Hanabi smiled up at him hearing the compliment and knew she was better than her sister.

She took her own wondrous titties and smashed them around Naruto's beastly shaft. Goosebumps prickled her skin as she sandwiched his scalding hot slut-splitter between her meaty mounds. Her fat, suckable nipples rubbed and flicked against him as she began to hoist her jugs up and down. She whimpered playfully, stroking the manly shaft.

The broken Hanabi whimpered as she gave the muscular blond a titty fuck, her rack sliding easily along the spit-soaked shaft to slap softly on his thighs. The musk of Naruto's cock was strong, it's hot pulse thumping though her chest, could only make her respond in needy pants and whines.

Naruto, had his head thrown back with a deep throated groan, agreed. As she squeezed her breasts tightly around Naruto's pulsing member, slipping several inches of Naruto's monstercock that still escaped her cavernous cleavage into her mouth. After she succeeded in that, she loudly started to suck on the tip of his fat prick, causing strings of her saliva to land on her chest, making an even bigger mess of it. All the while she thrust her chest forward, meeting Naruto in buffeting her massive boobs around the shaft that had so enslaved her body.

Minutes continued as they had the most important task of pleasing her Naruto. She took her own plush, juicy lips and kissed up against Naruto's pulsing, head covered cockhead, moaning sweetly while she swallowed more and more of his turgid dick. Her tongue lapped up eagerly the sweet pre cum that shot out of his dilated slit, joyfully bobbing her head up and down. Light licks and gags issued her tight throat as that bulbous head teased at the entrance to her tight throat.

Taking her hands the naughty Hyuga seized her tremendous breasts from the sides and began hauling them up and down faster, her fingers sinking into the fat. "Oh! They're so soft!" He stated. She hefted up her massive, heavy breasts, before coming back down again resting them on Naruto's lap and keeping them wrapped around his huge, precum oozing prick. She wasted no time in working them along Naruto's monstercock.

As the soft, huge orbs slid down Naruto's large, veiny prick the small lake of precum that had gathered in' cleavage overflowed, coating her tits with a small layer of Naruto's silvery juices and making them shine alluringly. As Hanabi continued to work her breasts up and down, she made sure to rub the pearly goo into her skin. Nonstop pre cum making one hell of a mess of her chest, which was something she took full advantage of by working her tits along the young man's monster cock faster and faster.

"Fuck!" Naruto's growled as he threw his head back. The combination of Hanabi softly massaging his dick with her tight throat and Hinata's dexterous tongue teased his balls faster became so good.

"You can teach us how to worship your cock, Master." Naruto merely chuckled at the thought as his two loyal pets offered up themselves willingly, a sign of true loyalty between the two. Naruto knew full well that he could merely reach out and take the girls anyway if he so wanted. No women were out of his reach if he so desired. Naruto merely smirked as he spoke up and continued feeding his cock to the two hungry cunts.

"I'll never get tired of fucking you two." he spoke. The truth was that the Master's interests didn't lie in his work but now lied in the flesh of his countless pet's, the curvy, toned and athletic frames of his ninja, almost boundless beauty. Wordlessly the two pets moved to fulfill his orders, switching it up as Hinata dropped down to service his balls while Hanabi focused on his cock.

Pleasure rolled through Naruto more as they thoroughly worked, a pair of mouths moving in magnificent tandem across his sensitive areas. The sounds a symphony to him of "Khaaghk Rnnkgh!" that arose from them. Hums of discomfort accompanied their many gags as Naruto's rigid manhood began to fuck Hanabi's tight throat. The younger sister increased her pace of thrusting. She felt lightheaded, unable to breathe as she gargled on his massive slut-splitter, precum sputtering from his tip in copious amounts. She continued this procedure fucking her face full, cramming each and every fat, thick inch into her. Trying her dammest to fit his fat tree trunk down a little hole. The Hokage merely drew in a long, deep breath, as his perfect bitches continued. "Good, whores. You truly know how to please me." Naruto declared.

Hanabi and Hinata would've responded, but they were far too busy putting their mouths to better use elsewhere. Hinata's tongue circled Naruto's balls while Hanabi drew her mouth down on that impressive cock, wincing a bit as it pushed long past her tongue and into her throat. She didn't mind deepthroating it of her own volition doing so was a sign of how much she adored her Master and craved his seed, and how loyal she was to constantly please him.

But she still hadn't conquered his entire cock and knew she could. Finally, after several long, blissfully rough minutes of vicious face-fucking, Hanabi's nose became buried in, rested around the base of his cock. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, she kissed his waist. She had made it all the way down her goal she had tried to achieve above all else. With a deep, breathless, weak moan that vibrated his pillar of dick-meat, she came, eyes rolling all the way back as her spasming pussy sprayed and gushed her juices all over herself, drenching her thick thighs and soaking through her. Her sweet, climaxing came with a squeal. An arc of pussy juice fired from her greedy, plump slit and drenched her.

Hinata was more than jealous as she watched perplexed, but shook her head knowing she needed to please. From time to time Hinata would lean her head up so her tongue could glide around Naruto's sack or even the edges of Hanabi's lips where they crested around their Master's cock, they stayed focused down on his manmeat. It was a spit-slickened mess at Naruto's lap, exactly how he liked it while being serviced by his two best whores.

Naruto merely grinned, and took a deep breath as he felt his pleasure begin to overwhelm him. It would be the first taste of cum of the evening for his two pets. Hanabi would be on the receiving end of an unexpected burst of thick cream, with her mouth so diligently deepthroating that member and her throat so contently filled and stretched. Hinata might have figured out the moment was coming thanks to the tremble within Naruto's huge balls, but she was so lost to the taste of their Master's nethers that she didn't have the sense to throw out a warning.

Hanabi attacked the bulbous head of Naruto's massive prick. His enormous cock throbbed to an incredible new stiffness, pulsing violently on the roof of her mouth. She panted through her nose and sucked his aching cock as hard as she could, her tongue a blur as she jacked the cock-shaft. That gigantic dick merely throbbed as a sudden explosion of cream erupted from the head, and chasing squarely after it was an unleashed torrent of cum that poor Hanabi couldn't possibly be prepared for. His cock exploding, between her lips, spraying a geyser of thick, creamy cum down the horny young Hyuga's throat. A godly, epic, gargantuan eruption of thick, lumpy, man gunk exploded from his throbbing, bulging urethra. Hanabi tried to cry out as she felt the girthy cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more. Hanabi moaned at the pungent, dense sperm that flooded her mouth and drowned her tongue.

She felt a hot thick liquid gushing down her throat as she savored the rich taste of Naruto's godly cock. "Here's your favorite treat!" Naruto taunted the pet with as he saw Hanabi's cheeks puff out and her eyes bulge, completely taken off guard by the unleashed cum. It flooded Hanabi's throat so swiftly and in such an enormous amount that the woman could do little more than kneel there and take it, coughing and sputtering as she did so and struggling with far too much to gobble up. Hanabi's pussy creamed as she gulped down spunk. The younger Hyuga shuddered happily as she tasted his seed, as the jizz lashed and splattered around the inside of her mouth. Now an expert, she sucked and jacked his gushing cock harder than ever, struggling to swallow out all of his cum. 

Naruto's orgasm was so intense that it burst out of Hanabi's nose and drooled around the sides of her lips, making what was already a slickened mess even more moist and rich with dense sperm. Thankfully Hinata lifted herself up from her attentions at Naruto's balls in order to help out, bringing her naked body against the other woman and started to slurp up what she could. While Hanabi struggled with the payload of cum Hinata was nothing but jealous, whispering in a greedy tone as she pulled her tongue across the seam of Hanabi's lips and Naruto's cock.

"Hanabi! Don't hog all of Master's cum! I deserve some of it!" She stated wanting Naruto's cum more then her next breath, swallowing greedily of every taste she could manage. Hinata still believed she was better than her sister and knew she loved Naruto more. "You never let me have Master's cum."

When Naruto's cock flopped out of Hanabi's mouth the man merely let it slap casually back and forth, striking each woman lightly in the cheeks and forehead while the blasts of cum left his tip. He had a tendency to cum in ludicrous amounts, goo that his pets were always expected to swallow up, and while Naruto gave himself a small breather he let the scene before him unfold with glee.

Hinata eagerly latched herself to his cock. Naruto just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of unloading deep into his Hyuga' throat. His pent-up cumload raked out of his wet, throbbing prick, spurting her stomach full of spunk. Hinata's needy pussy squirted as she cherished his spurting hard on, whining as the white gush spewed across her tongue, soaking her tonsils with cum. Naruto pulled Hinata's hair and writhed beneath her, almost unable to bear the intensity of his orgasm.

Once her stomach was full the cum forced back up her throat and around Naruto's cock, making her throat bulge even more. Yet even as she was full Naruto never stopped unloading his large jizz. From the glazed look in Hanabi's eyes it was clear she still hadn't quite recovered from the shock. Despite that, she ushered cum down and groaned in pleasure as they both swallowed, doing their best to clean each other up with hungry swipes back and forth. At one point Hinata even held Hanabi's head steady so she could lean down and lick a line of spit and cum from the edge of Hanabi's collar, keeping her fellow pet's throat clean as a sign of their unity. Sure, they might compete for cum and their Master's cock from time to time, but their one true goal was always the same, to please Naruto beyond all else.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, sluts, no time to relax." Naruto stated as he stood, smirking as he towered over the kneeling pair. His cock swung in between their faces as the two kissed and fondled it back and forth, brushing their fingers up and down the shaft while nipping tenderly at the sides. Shaking and shivering Hinata now a mish-mash of spit and makeup. Her tongue happily lapped at the cock to slurp down anything she missed.

Both acting in sync, the inky-haired Hyuga's simultaneously attacked the bulbous head of Naruto's massive prick. The full majesty of that swollen, massive knob was glistening with layers of saliva. Two sets of plump, soft lips smooched up against the sides, accompanied by soft moans that vibrated his flesh and sloppy tongues swabbing this way and that. Naruto was still throbbing to full attention with his cock between their mouths. They gazed up at him with unflinching loyalty. They were loyal cunts on their knees before the master.

"Now I have the important question. Which one of you should I fuck first?" He asked them. Whomever was sluttier would gain his cum. The one that earned his orgasm won an award for the evening, the chance to take her Master's cock in her pussy. It was the most cherished prize one could fathom for the many sluts of the Uzumaki. They were in a rivalry with one another for the truly wonderful award, but they were still sisters in submission. Both girls crawled towards him pressing up against his legs with a pleading look on their faces. They hoped they would be the one to earn their Master's cum and the knowledge that they'd get fucked that night.

"I can please you master!" Hinata declared, rubbing up against Naruto.

"I can do more for my master, Ill suck and fuck you in ways no one can." Hanabi stated as she gave his cock a long lick. Naruto smiled at the younger Hyuga, she was becoming feistier with each day. His fingers slowly slinked down and pulled at her nipples, twisting the hardened nubs, making her shiver and squeal like a pig.

Naruto smiled at the young Hyuga, enjoying her scream. "I'll fuck you my slut." he declared as he gazed at Hanabi. She smiled joyfully, glowing with the sort of pride one would expect a woman to wear on her wedding day, or the birth of her child. Hinata, looking as if she could cry over losing the right to be fucked by her Master. "Calm yourself, slut. You'll get to drink my cum once I'm done filling her up." Those words, were enough to make Hinata smile.

Naruto smiled kneading and caressed Hanabi's massive pillow bosom with rough tugs and pinches. Then the two stood from the little chair. "You can do anything you want with me." She purred to the young Uzumaki. He moved his hands from her tits down her smooth body and wrapped them around her big shelf like massive ass cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze then lifted her up off the ground. Now up in the air Hanabi wrapped her arms around his back, the younger Hyuga smirked at her sister, now watching with tears in her eyes.

With her he stepped over, carrying her over to a table. Once reaching the table he gently laid her down and brought her to the edge. Once she was laying down on the table he took a moment to admire the young beauty before him, her tits perky with nipples erect and her pussy glistening wet. The blonde loved the sight.

Hanabi wrapped her arms around Naruto, holding him close to her. He leaned down to her pussy, her aroma was intense and it drew him in. He leaned forward and gave it a long gentle lick making Hanabi whimper. Then he leaned back and positioned his cock before her little drenched twat. He looked down to see she was staring up at him.

She felt her heart beating and looked down at the fearsome twenty inch shaft an inch from her pussy. Without say he pressed his enormous dick against her hot slit, rubbing the head of his cock against the opening of her cunt, sending pings of pleasure up Hanabi's spine.

His head came in contact with her soaking red, pussy bringing out a brash, elongated moan from her. He started to push himself into her. Hanabi squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the large cockhead pushed its way past her swollen pussy lips and into her drooling twat. Her body quivered violently while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, frantic moans and squeals passed her plump lips and a vast amount of her thick female juices coated his throbbing shaft. But he didn't stop no matter what.

"You're so fucking big Master. You're so amazing master!" She said, wincing in pain.

Naruto placed might behind his hips and thursted forward, punching his dick into the warm depths of Hanabi's pussy. The Hyugua screamed in utter bliss as Naruto's cock impaled her, almost splitting her apart, causing her delightful, physical pain. While Naruto groaned his throbbing cock suffocated by the drenched tight twat.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist, gripping her and pushed harder, Naruto's cock managed to pop into her tight twat, causing Hanabi to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure shot straight through her body. She screamed out in pain experiencing her amazing orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her amazing orgasm for several minutes relishing the astonishing sensation, feeling Naruto's large dick in her pussy.

After some time she felt her orgasm dissipate, trying to catch her breath. He leaned forward giving her a harsh but passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Hanabi looked deep into his eyes as he never stopped moving his hips, back and forth fucking her. He thrusted never letting the young Hyuga get use to the insane size of his prick as he stared directly into her sluty eyes. His cock stretched her pussy beyond belief, every thrust bringing a loud moan from her screaming. Stretching her trivial twat to a size unknown to her, triggering unforgiving pain, gritting her teeth.

Naruto thursted powerfully into her again making her grit her teeth. The colossal cock was destroying her twat, stretching it even further. Even with the pain this was causing insane pleasure, her heart was beating so fast and her entire body was tingling with ecstasy.

"Fuck me Master, I'll be your best whore." She said. He thursted forcefully pushing deeper into Hanabi's pussy trying to shove the impossible shaft into his slut's tiny cunt, triggering her to scream in pain as she gritted her teeth. He was thrusting faster into his cutie with intensity, every thrust a punch into her pussy, stretching her twat and sending a shockwave through her body of intense pain and pleasure, only five inches already testing her tight twat. Hanabi clenched her teeth as her vagina attempted to accommodate the massive invader.

"You're so fucking big Master!" She screamed as he forced his pillar further into her small crevice, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her more and Naruto groaned, his double the arm thick cock being hugged so tightly by Hanabi's loving pussy. Every thrust into her pussy squeezing him desperately wanting his cum to flood her womb, but he wanted this to go on for a while.

"Fuck you're so tight, slut." He stated. Every thrust Naruto would swiftly withdraw until only the head remained inside her and then powerfully thrust back into her sopping cunt nonstop, while watching as the sweat rolled down from her sexy body. Agony shot up her body as the large, veiny manmeat stretched her pussy to outright proportions, vigorously getting fucking by the blonde's inches, still not ready for the entire shaft.

The thrusts gave her pings of ecstasy she would never forget. Every time he slammed his dick back into the beauty, her tits bounced and jiggled erotically from the movements. She savored Naruto deep in her pussy, relishing every ping of pleasure and every inch of Naruto's dick inside her. The manhood stretched her and she felt each pulsing vein brush along her canal.

Biting her lip she tried to relax and adjust to getting stretched, Hanabi was always in awe of how big Naruto's massive cock felt in her, and he'd only several inches inside. She was actually somewhat afraid of him stuffing the rest of his prick in her tight twat. She didn't have to wait long though as Naruto held onto her waist, fucking her with intensity.

The walls of her insides gripped Naruto tightly, her vagina being stuffed with dick. Moans, and squeaks of approval came from Hanabi as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood. After several minutes she felt the pain dissipate and only amazing intense pleasure coursing through her.

"Your pussy is sucking me in!" Naruto declared as he fucked her, his dick being hugged tightly as he thursted. Continuing this process until he stuffed ten inches of dick into her little twat. Hanabi looked down to see half of his massive shaft disappeared inside of her, still thrusting nonstop. Hanabi bit her lower lip as shock of pleasing feelings rippled through her, sweat ran down her body as she held on for dear life as her blonde lover fucked her, his body becoming a blur. She simply couldn't keep up with him, slowly losing sense, his thrusts much too powerful.

"I love this!" Hanabi screamed as he began fucking her even harder, the table shaking as her giant breasts bounced back and forth. He looked deep into her eyes as his dick slammed into her, the head of his cock smashing against her cervix. He leaned down and leaned his head forward wrapping his mouth around her nipple. He suckled at her massive breasts swirling his tongue around the bud, causing her to scream. Hanabi squealed with delight as Naruto suckled at her breasts and marveled at the taste all the while trying to fit his cock inside her.

"Oh Master! My pussy is goanna be turned inside out!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his body, her nails digging into his skin holding on to him for dear life. Flowing passion heated Hanabi's nether region as he increasingly quickened his thrusts, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her large chest lobes shook pleasingly as he thursted, their fluid motion hypnotizing. Naruto fixated his eyes on her bright nipples, which sprung around as her boobs shook. The impossible shaft stretched her womanhood beyond the limit and her body felt sensations. Naruto gripped her waist slamming his dick into her as he watched as her breasts bounced back and forth, memorized by the sight.

With a grueling thrust Naruto slammed forward, his cock punching through her cervix and reaching so far deep into her womb, all twenty inches filling the Hyuga. Hanabi instantly screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt another powerful orgasm course through her. Her arms gave out as her pussy gushed fluids all over Naruto's invading cock, her thighs, and the ground. Her pink folds quivered around his shaft and hugged the slab of meat tightly as more girlcum gushed onto his dick.

It took several minutes until her orgasm came to an end. She laid there limp on the table, sweat rolling down her body as she tried to catch her breath. Both were covered in sweat as Naruto had been fucking for half an hour and wasn't close to slowing down.

"Your dick is buried deep inside of me." She stated as she looked down to see his entire rod disappeared into her tiny twat. Seeing a bump in her stomach that was never there before, this was Naruto's massive shaft, she smiled.

"Do whatever you want with me!" She said wanting Naruto. He thrust forward, impaling Hanabi on his twenty inch dick and reshaping her womb. He moved back and forth never letting her pussy get use to the size. For minutes on end she still felt pain from the insane massive dick thursting inside her vagina.

"You're raging inside my stomach master!" She screamed. Her legs curled around his waist as she screamed, his punishing thrusts being much too great. The pain of her womb stretched, and it was becoming more and more difficult to think. He lay atop her, her massive breasts mashing against his chest as he moved his head down to whisper in her ear. "Your mine, my slut to fuck whenever I want and on this night I am going to fuck a baby into you." her mind melted as she screamed as she felt another mind numbing orgasm rush though her. She could feel the head of his manhood slamming against the back of her womb. Her tips of her breasts pulsed with ecstasy and she screamed out into the world hoping Hinata heard her.

"Master I am your personal cum slut! I will always be there to be a cum bucket!" She screamed as tears streamed from her eyes. Leaning forward he captured her lips, kissing her hard. Hanabi's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Naruto pounded her with the vigor, her poor insides getting battered as Naruto went wild inside her. The entire length of his shaft appeared and disappeared inside her nonstop. She was being driven crazy by the sheer pleasure of being filled up by Naruto's impossibly massive twenty inch penis. She had to use every ounce of her being just to stay conscious.

"I'll stay buried deep in your tight pussy, fucking you nonstop and filling you with my cum!" He replied.

"Yes! Naruto." She screamed.

"Your body is perfect in every way slut!" Naruto stated. Hanabi was loving every moment of Naruto's cock giving her sweet sensation. His body a blur fucking her brains out, his massive sized balls slapping against her ass. Hanabi was getting what she always wanted from her love. The constant barrage of orgasms drained all her strength and she was limp, just passively being fucked. He roughly slammed his cock back into her cunt in one brutal thrust hitting the back of her womb. It took all the energy she had left just to remain conscious as orgasm after orgasm coursed through her body, Naruto never letting up for a moment. Hanabi's orgasms blurred together and soon, she was uncertain where one climax ended and another began.

An hour went by of non-stop fucking-

After an entire hour of thursting into Hanabi's womb nonstop his orgasm felt close. "Fuck Hanabi going to blow my load deep inside your pussy!" He stated. With a mixture of intense pleasure sent him over the edge. She too felt an intense orgasm nearing.

"Will cum together! Please fill me up with your cum! Spill it all into me Naruto!" She screamed as another orgasm was coursing through her. With one final, punishing thrust, Naruto buried himself into her womb and began to unload. Huge blasts of thick jizz fired into her womb and filled her twat to the brim. The sudden gush of scalding seed pushed her over the edge. Her vision went white, but her other senses were enhanced, rather than dulled. She could feel every drop of sweat on her skin, every bump in the desk through her back. And of course, she could feel every inch and every vein of the twenty inch cock buried to the hilt in her muff and every drop of cum pouring into her womb. It was far more intense than any orgasm she had ever felt.

For minutes on end he gritted his teeth as he pumped enough sperm into Hanabi to repopulate most of the earth. After minutes straight of pumping her full of spunk he pulled out of the Hyuga. Cum falling to the floor creating a massive pool of it on the floor. He fired his last blasts of jizz onto Hanabi until his orgasm concluded.

Out of breath she laid there, coming down from the best thing she ever experienced in her life, with layers of Naruto's thick cum masking her entire body and the desk. Hanabi could feel the hot semen had filled her pussy making her smile. Naruto leaned in to kiss her once more, pressing his lips to hers, even more passionate than before, as both their orgasms began to wane.

Naruto had blasted so much spunk into her womb that Hanabi felt bloated. She gasped for breath as he pulled away from the kiss, as he gently placed a hand on her stomach. Looking down her eyes grew wide when she saw her belly had swelled up, looking a few months pregnant.

"You fucked me full of your cum." She said sweetly looking up at Naruto.

Naruto merely grinned at that fact and still wasn't near done. Without wasting time he gestured to the edge of his bed. "I'm goanna spoil you two craven sluts on this night… On the bed." He give the pair strict orders. The two messy sluts followed and had to half-crawl to keep up behind the master towards the bed.

Naruto pointed to the edge of the bed as if he would to give direction to a pet, and the two bitches followed with pleased tenacity. They both laid side by side with their heads dangling over the edge of the bed, their hair hanging down and their mouths opening up as they prepared to receive their Master's twenty inch cock. Each one of them knew this position well, pleasing their Uzumaki master every night. Naruto smiled at the two enjoying the sight. With two warm, wet mouths opened up, both heads dangling upside down, ready for their Master to facefuck them each. The two laid flat on the bed with their mouths opened up, Naruto smirked as he looked over them, so ready to receive his cock.

"Are you slut's ready?" he asked, as he gazed at the pair.

"Yes, Master!"

"Of course master we love that you keep spoiling us." Both women declared. "Please, Master we just want you to be happy with your whores." Hanabi declared looking at her Master form her upside down position and begging, desperately. They loved laying there ready to please their master. Naruto smirked at that, and stood so that he could swipe his hips from side to side, dragging his messy cum, covered cock across both of their faces. While he did, they each tried desperately to kiss up to it and take it into their mouths. Finally he stood with his balls resting across their mouths, forcing each of their faces just underneath his massive sack so they could savor his musk. They adored being under their master's dominance.

"Well, sluts." he cooed, as he prepared to let his cock sink forward into one of their warm, wet mouths. With no more to say Naruto abruptly thrust forward, aiming his cock at Hanabi's mouth and rolling his hips forward until he felt the woman's nose nestle against his balls. Hanabi didn't resist opening her maw as Naruto wasted no time and began to pump his hips, she relaxed and let the blonde enjoy himself as he pushed his dick deep in her mouth and violated her tight, but welcoming throat. As he pushed himself inside he could see Hanabi's throat bulging from the weight of his cock, a noticeable outline of flesh. With power he proceeded to pound her face with the pumping of his hips, his fat manmeat punching down her throat as her eyes bulged and she gagged.

Hanabi groaned and twitched as she was further abused by her master but her pleasure was rabid, her hands already down between her thighs as she desperately stroked at her mature, wet pussy. Her slender neck bulged out in a tube as he cored her out, eliciting even more gagging, choking and sputtering from her slutty lips. Tears streamed down her face and her pale orbs fluttered in and out of consciousness. Slowly they rolled to the back of her head as she started to black out. The broken bitch whimpered as he fucked her stretched throat.

He thrusted his hips forward as she gleefully masturbated nothing more than a submissive cum bucket, and right alongside her Hinata merely watched with intense jealous eyes and an equally dripping cunt. She loved her sister but she loved her Naruto more and seeing them together made her envious. Her master was her world and she would fight for him.

Naruto was dominant in every motion, from the slaps against the shape of his cock through Hanabi's throat. His hips flowed forward naturally with profound power and drive, and when he decided to switch sluts he did it with ease. His cock pulled free, and no sooner did Hanabi unleash a whining gasp for him to come back was Hinata muffled with the same thick dick, still slickened and wet from the other woman's spit. In no time Streams of girlcum rapidly flowed down her legs as the thick cock ruthlessly pounded down her throat while Naruto held her hair, she couldn't resist squeezing a hand between her thick thighs to tweak her eager pussy as Naruto's ferocious movements caused wads of spit mixed with his precum to launch from the corners of her mouth. She moaned each time Naruto's beefy balls slapped against her face and moved her fingers a little faster.**  
**  
Hinata howled as she received the same treatment and felt her nose buried against the same heavy balls, moaning and mewling just like the submissive fuckslut she had become. Throughout the brutal skull-fucking, horrid gagging and her spit flying out, the two trembling cunts gushed and streamed with juices. In between their choking, squeaky moans of delight echoed out from the two. They were a mess, fingering their own twats furiously at how he was ruining their esophagus. The two women were craven and desperate for the taste of cock from their Master, and they didn't care what levels they had to lower themselves to get it.

Naruto made a game of it, switching mouths between the two women again and again while he offered the two a wicked smile from above. Naruto doing his best to cram his twenty inch monster all the way down to the base inside of the women vacuum-tight mouths. He was smiling with two hungry bitches at his service. When one of the women had that prick stolen away from them all they could do was hope that it would be returned soon.

They both pawed in berserk lust at their pussies, sometimes even letting their hands slink over to touch the other's wet hole, while rolling back and forth in a lewd display of their submissive glee. There was nothing they wouldn't do for their Master, for the taste of his cock or the feel of a mouthful of his cum rolling down their throat. Even if Naruto told them he wouldn't fuck either of them ever again they would remain the same loyal bitches they were in that moment, simply because he had already drilled into them more pleasure than they ever had in their entire lives.

Back and forth Naruto switched between those two warm, wet mouths, strings of spit danced from their faces with every passing second. They were a wet and sloppy mess the both of them desperate and gasping and moaning for another taste of cock.

When Naruto throated one of them the other would lean forward and kiss their Master's cock through the bulge in the other's throat, smearing fingers and lips up and down in a worshipping state. They could hear their hearts beating in their ears and felt sweat pouring down their fit body's as his cockhead repeatedly hit the back of their throats, all of the frustration of the past week came boiling to the surface and his hips screamed as he worked them as hard as he could in their mouths, fucking twenty inches into their throats. Even as their faces were red and tears fell from their eyes they had happy, flushed expressions never fading as drool ran down their chin to land on their big, jiggling breasts while he looked down at them with a determinedexpression. Their eyes were just as glazed as their cheeks with a look of intense fucklust, and in the few moments where they weren't overtaken by desire and glee they managed to squeak out pleading begs for the attention of their Master.

"Please Master, I'm hungry." Hinata melted.

"Don't give her you're cum, Master, I'm the better slut." Hanabi declared.

Naruto enjoyed keeping the women at his command. Finally, after several long, blissfully rough minutes of vicious face-fucking, his cock throbbing hard and heavy he plunged it down into one of the slut's throats. He gazed down underneath him to see Hinata convulsing, twitching, and spasming under the weight of his intense orgasm. With Hinata's nose became buried around the base of his cock he felt his cock grow. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, kissed his groin. As his member twitched and his balls began to clench.

His cock briefly swelled up inside her euphoric throat. her eyes widened and started to water as thick blasts of spunk sprayed down her throat, she heroically tried to swallow it all but eventually began to sputter and explosions of slimy seed sprayed from the corners of the mouth. Yet Naruto was enjoying his climax to much to pull his hips back, white strings of goop hung from the woman's chin, while more of Naruto's semen clung to her neck and glazed her chest.

Those big, breasts were bouncing up and down as they were glazed in spit, and those desperate lips were blubbering around a thrashing cock that was releasing a torrent of cum. It oozed down Hinata's face, into her dark hair, poured from her nose only to splatter at the underside of Naruto's shaft, and made for a litany of wet gagging noises from her. Naruto gave a triumphant grin as he filled the bitch's throat.

After a gentle tug Naruto pulled back with his hips, and he slapped his wet cock up and down in between the two bitch's faces. Hinata was gasping and groaning with her face thoroughly painted in white, and Hanabi loomed in to help clean her and Naruto's cock. The two naked women pressed together tightly on the bed, their fingers rub up and down Naruto's cock to drink up as much spit and cum as they could manage.

"You're so gorgeous with Master's spunk covering you." Hanabi whispered, as the other woman still struggled to gasp for breath. Her tongue pulled across Naruto's cock to Hinata's face to clean her lips of cream. Dutifully she worked, drinking and swallowing every drop she could manage. Hanabi steadily cleaned her features. She held Hinata close, licked along her throat and shoulders.

"That's it, slut. Get her clean." Naruto stated, watching as Hanabi licked her tongue up along Hinata's throat to slurp away even more spit and cum. She swallowed hungrily before delving right back to Naruto's cock. "Maybe I'll give you my cock too."

"Yes, Master please." Hinata purred, and before long the two pets both looked to the head of the bed. They were shimmering and beautiful in their own depraved way. They pressed in close and smiled at Naruto, the one that had staked a claim to both their bodies. They were practically posing for Naruto's approval; the Uzumaki. Two of the most important women to Naruto, wet, desperate fuckholes for Naruto's cock.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long, sweaty and sexy night with his pair of Hyuga's, the morning came and with it Naruto was back at it his work. He sat before his desk, drooling over his lackluster paperwork, like a drone. Everyday it was another grind to get his work done. As he looked over the dozen documents he was interrupted by his assistant in the doorway. "Naruto you have another visitor." Shizune stated causing Naruto to lean up, intrigued.

"Who is it this time?" He asked, getting guests each day.

"The woman from the cloud, the sectary, Mabui." She explained.

Naruto leaned back in his chair with a devious smile. "Send her in."

Shizune nodded and headed down out to the lobby, where the young and beautiful, Mabui sat, twiddling her thumbs. "He will see you now." The tall, young dark-skinned woman swiftly rose from her seat and adjusted the hem of her little dress. Normally the gorgeous beauty would wear rather unadventurous and covering clothing. However today she wore a tight, dress which hugged her curveraous form. The dress hung from her shoulders, and was very low cut, allowing her big, busty cleavage to be exposed. Mabui quickly flicked at her hair, which hung straight and down near her bare back.

With a deep breath she ascended her way to the Hokage's office. It was obvious to all that passed behind her that she was wearing a skimpy outfit. The hem of the dress dropped to mid-thigh length, and framed her large, strong hips and upper legs. With an outfit as this she hoped she had a higher chance of getting hired. She knew this was a well-paying job, not one she wanted to lose and would do anything for it.

Finally, Mabui closed the distance to her destination. The large door before her was closed, and she trembled with anticipation and anxiety. She couldn't back out now. _If this doesn't work, no job._ She was at the end of her road financially with little room to move. She had gone on countless interviews and nobody wanted her. Mabui held her breath as she rapped on the doorknob with her knuckles. She waited a terribly long time but finally she tapped on the door. Her heart skipped a beat for the dirty things she was about to do.

"Come in." Came the voice, in a powerful tone. Mabui's nerves were running, she was intending to do something truly filthy. The shaking secretary tried once more to compose herself and finally opened the door. The office was large and surrounded by windows. There were two chairs in front of his desk which was across the room. And there he was. She smiled wildly. Mabui watched that broad chest rise and fall, barely contained in his shirt, she could see his biceps pressing through the sleeves of the fabric. She shuddered, thinking of pressing her body against that frame. "Good afternoon , I was just wondering if I could speak with you?" Mabui said in a light tenor and a wide smile.

Naruto looked up from his work and noticed the gorgeous dark-skinned secretary from the cloud. He watched her looking at him for a moment. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched his eyes almost devour her form. The man stared quietly for a moment, his eyes traveling from her shoulder length light white hair, following the exposed flesh at the top of her dress. Mabui wearing a tighter dress, and she saw him taking notice. It was what confirmed to her his interest. His eyes slid further down across her tapered hips, to the hem that ended well above her knees. Her legs in plain view to his hungry gaze. 

"Absolutely, come in." He gestured for her to come in. "Welcome Mabui, close the door please and Take a seat." Naruto motioned for her to sit down in one of the large comfortable chairs. Passing through the room with a feigned confidence, holding her shoulders back. Trying not to look nervous, she swayed her hips back and forth with sexiness. She was determined to display her perfect posture to the Hokage. She was going to use her body today.

Mabui felt her feet move but wasn't sure how it was happening. "Oh, thank you, Naruto." She addressed him. The pleasant woman sat down in front of Naruto with her back straight and her busty chest forward. Mabui watched his eyes linger as she tilted her head to the side to show her bare neck and shoulders. Her deep, inviting cleavage hung, tightly pushed together by the dress and she blinked her huge, eyes as she waited for the Hokage to respond. The way her nipples poked through the fabric of her dress had him all distracted and didn't see her watching him for a response. Mabui watched his eyes linger as she tilted her head to the side to show her bare neck and shoulders. It took him a rather long time to realize that he was staring at her. "It's been such a long time since we last met."

"I know and now you are the leader of an entire nation, you really have achieved so much in so little time, Naruto." She complimented him.

"Thank you, Mabui." He said with a smile causing her to return a beam. "So, what can I do for you miss?" Naruto asked.

She took a deep breath. "I recently became aware that you were hiring secretary's. And I know it is short notice, but recently I've been out of a job, and for some reason I knew I should apply here. And well, I also brought some friends. They haven't been very fortunate with interviews and I had to convince them to come here. They are waiting in a nearby hotel and we just really need a break." She leaned forward in her seat, giving him undivided attention. Maubi slowly blinked with her large eyes again and gently pushed her huge, tits forward. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her awesome orbs. A lot was on display, which wasn't normal for Mabui. Those deep, doe eyes, staring deeply into his eyes, were enough to make him smile. _What a body._

"Damn. I must apologize I just hired someone recently." Suspecting this, the gorgeous woman proceeded to gently draw in air to allow her chest to protrude even more. Deep down she was concerned, she needed this job. Her act was an attempt to hide her worry and to take hold of the Hokage even harder. Naruto could see that she was trying to hide it.

"Well sir, is there something maybe I could do to help my circumstances?" Before Naruto could speak, Mabui stood up and towered over him. Abruptly, the sexually gorgeous woman stood from her seat. He smiled, he could see that her skirt had been hiked up around her delicious hips, revealing amazingly strong legs and her soft, little lips.

In awe at Mabui's perfect physique Naruto deviously smiled. The whole time she held him captive in the gaze of her hypnotizing, eyes with her legs parted at the hips, to hold her skirt up and keep her pussy in view. Her nerves were subsiding, and she was starting to enjoy this. "Because you see, I really need this job, Naruto." Mabui said in her husky voice, which already made it sexy without the sultry look in her eye.

Naruto smiled cleverly. "Oh, I see. But I am still not convinced that you really want this job, Mabui. You are going to have to impress me." Naruto chuckled. She knew what needed to be done. She crawled up onto his desk in front of him and whipped her hair backward around over her beautiful, bare shoulder. Naruto staring straight down the incredible cleavage of this woman. The cleavage that was almost spilling out of her dress.

His massive dick was now incredibly hard, and it was very obvious, from how it bulged between his legs. As Mabui mounted the desk on all fours, knocking over some files, and stared him dead in the eyes. Naruto stared her down. "Come here honey." He told her and she leaned up, eyes held her horny Hokage fixated as she began crawling from the desk, down onto Naruto's lap. Eventually his mouth dropped open and he leaned in for a kiss. Mabui purposely pressed her plump lips to the Hokage and swayed her hips. She moaned as she pushed her tongue deep into Naruto's mouth, before pulling away from him. Their lips made a sharp smacking sound as they disconnected and Naruto shuddered with need. Mabui pressed her spilling cleavage right into Naruto's face as he accepted her sitting on his lap, placing his hands on her perfect hips. "Well if you are to be my secretary. I need someone who a wants to go the extra mile for me. Someone who I can trust with private relations. And someone who will enjoy giving me as much access as I crave with their body, no matter the time." Mabui smiled understanding.

"I see sir I can alleviate some tension." Mabui's purred in a sultry voice as she straddled his crotch and pressed her flawless tits against him, nipples were starting to peak out from under her plunging neckline. Naruto leaned up to kiss her tits and neck several times. "You like it when I call you Sir?" Mabui was grinding her pelvis, straddling Naruto legs and swaying her hips. She began to moan as her crotch rubbed against the massive erect Hokage. Naruto was transfixed, as he ran his hands up her back. Mabui kept kissing at his neck and face, holding his head in her hand gently.

"Fuck yes." Was all that Naruto could say as he felt Mabui's ass and hips with his hands. Mabui moaned with building lust as she moved her body over the Hokage's body. Her sultry tone came from her lips, as she was breathing heavily at Naruto's ear. Her hips were grinding her pussy on the Hokage's crotch and she was getting wetter by the minute. Naruto, on the other hand, was kissing her and pushing his bulge against her as he squeezed her ass.

Naruto suddenly pulled on Mabui's dress and with little effort, unleashed the beautiful magnificence of the seductive secretary's perfect E-cup tits. The large breasts bounced in front of him, braless. Instantly his mouth latched onto a nipple and he started kissing and licking at it. Both nipples were erect as the huge breasts spilled out of Mabui's dress, and she moaned and grinned at the sensations. Mabui had to compose herself, she had a job to get. She suddenly slid down from the desk between the Hokage's legs and began to fight with his belt.

She tore it open with her teeth and pulled his pants straight down to his ankles. What popped out caused her to gasp in awe by the sheer massive size. "Ah!?" A large, hearty, twenty inch beast of a cock sprang up and smacked Mabui hard on the chin, knocking her back for a moment before swinging back down to rest itself heavily across her face. Mabui stared in wonder at the gigantically long, fat hard-on now standing stiffly before her, his fuck-shaft twitching obscenely, with massive balls bloated with cum. It stood tall and proud over her, almost oppressive with it's very aura. It was three times the size of any cock she saw. It was the biggest hard-on she'd ever seen in her life, a full twenty inches and thick with veins running along it with large globes of pre cum oozing every few seconds. Naruto's was whole other monster, looming over her with a threatening aura.

Her pussy was practically yelling at her to spread her legs open for the large cock. She stared blankly at it for a full minute and blinking slowly before it dawned on her. "Naruto! Your dick is huge!" Mabui whispered breathlessly. "It's bigger than huge!" Naruto laughed and Mabui nervously smiled up at his heavy, thick cock and balls. _This cock is so big, it will certainly dislocate my jaw._ She took hold of it in her hand and gently stroked at the weight of it. She looked up into his eyes and rested both of her elbows on his thighs, leaning forward with her face in his balls.

Naruto pushed his hips forward in excitement and reveled in the warmth of the secretary's hand around his dick. Naruto couldn't hold back his grin as the attractive, tall woman under his desk jerked him off and shook her head. "I know the greatest way to impress you."

"Well if you want this job you'll have to work for it." With determination Mabui gripped his huge prick with her hands, fingers gripping tight pressing her palms over his manmeat. She began jacking his massive cock with slow and very hard strokes, making him shudder. She moved her palms over his cockhead, then leaned forward and gave his cock a deliberate long lick from balls to head. Without even realizing it, she stroked it again from base to head. Licking farther down, and farther, until her tongue was sliding along the entire length of Naruto's cock. The smell was stronger the closer she got, and at this point it was borderline intoxicating. The horny secretary's huge tits jiggled firmly as she started jacking his cock fast and hard, whipping her right fist rhythmically up and down his giant, throbbing cock.

She marveled at how big, and superior the cum sack was. Leaning down she covered his balls in her spit as she kissed and worshipped the massive orbs. Her lips drew back as she sucked on the tight veiny flesh. Her tongue could feel the copious amounts of spunk following around in the giant ballbag. Pulling them back, Mabui let the balls bounce back into place before nuzzling her face into them. Letting Naruto's cock merely rest on her head as she cradled and toyed with his sack.

"So…big…" She sighed as she trailed her tongue up and then down. Moaning at the salty taste of sweat. Naruto groaned as her tongue and hand moved wildly. He was groaning with pleasure, letting her beat his cockmeat and suck his balls. Mabui jacked his massive shaft harder and harder, while she moved a hand reaching up and grasped his large testicles.

"How does it feel Naruto?" Mabui panted. Her fist was a blur now, whipping feverishly up and down his huge cock.

"Your rather good Mabui, keep going." Naruto grinned, shuddering as his cock throbbed. She knew she needed to do more.

There was no way Naruto's cock would fit inside Mabui's mouth, but she knew she needed to try. "Your dick is so enormous, Naruto. And your balls are so giant." Naruto smiled at her. Mabui leaned down, her huge tits swaying, her mouth watering in disgraceful anticipation of sucking his enormous mast. She whimpered with desire as her tongue licked his gleaming engorged head, tasting the musky, meaty taste of a cock. She opened her mouth wide and plunged her lips onto his shaft, slurping in. Naruto groaned as Mabui's mouth rolled over his massive helmet, submerging him in warm, wet, silky soft flesh. "Gluck!? She gagged with his raging pecker. The whole member didn't fit in her mouth, most of it sticking out while the rest bulged out her throat. Throbbing and beating as it pumped pre-cum down to her stomach. The taste of pure sex lathered her tongue as she gagged. The slick member rubbed and soaked her tongue in it's taste. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open. Her tongue flapped about helplessly, adding to the pleasure as it pressed up against the flared engorged mushroom head and swirled around. Locking her lips in a wet, circle around the swollen shaft of his cock. Precum continued to spout from his slit in a constant stream, outputting more than any man's entire ejaculation. Mabui gagged, hard and audibly spat, slurped and gasped.

The room was soon filled with the wet sounds of Mabui trying to stuff Naruto's precum drooling monstercock down her throat, strings of drool and prejizz running from the corners of her mouth and onto Naruto's shaft. Spit pooling from the sides of her mouth as Naruto started to throw his hips. Plunging his cock further in her gullet with a pleasant hiss. The gagging and squeezing of the woman's throat. She was an expert, swallowing his prejizz and switching between long, languishing movements and short little strokes without hesitation. "Their you go, keep sucking." Naruto stated with a groan her mouth suffocating his dick, completely pleased. Mabui started sucking harder, her eyes shut and her cheeks flushed, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock. She just inched it in farther and farther with desperation, manipulating it with her tongue all the while lovingly she gripped the base, squeezing and milking it, feeling his cock pulse angrily.

All the while her mouth submerged his flared cockhead with endless saliva, the spit mixing with the thick jizz bursting from his slit. Mabui swirled her tongue around and around the head of his cock, shuddering with desire as she drank up his, thick globs of cum causing Naruto to grin in a dumb smile.

"Fuck yeah you can definitely get the job if you keep doing that, slut!" Naruto gasped. As he fired another shot of precum she choked out, spit frothing from the edge of her painted lips to bubble along the massive shaft bridging her face to his groin. Her drool dribbled down her chin onto her deep massive, exposed cleavage as she tried with every nerve of her body to take the fat dick. She was gagging as she took his cock back, again and again. Mabui found herself managing with only close to seven inches of fat cockmeat getting fucked down her throat as she sped up, fucking her face onto his manmeat. Mabui struggled to deep throat the Hokage. _I'm slurping on the Hokage's cock_. Mabui thought dazedly. The knowledge of the obscene reality of what she was doing made her tight little pussy throb even more, her clit tingling and her cuntlips pulsating with desire. A puddle of pussy juices forming beneath her. She'd never thought it could happen, but now it was. Despite her best efforts, she was having trouble getting more than ten inches down her throat.

"You are doing well, but I am going to need some more evidence before I make my decision." Stated Naruto in a sleazy tone as he pushed Mabui's head down, forcing her to take his cock deeper into her mouth. Shoving more down about half of Naruto's cock was in Mabui's mouth and her throat was bulging out obscenely. Holding her head with both hands then slamming his hips and her head down on his crotch. She was gagging, chocking, spiting disgustly all over on the monster dick. The pure, raw dominance of her Hokage plowing her mouth, made her feel warm. The feeling of being another, more powerful man's cum rag made her spine tingle in pleasure. As her arms went limp to her sides, she suffocated on his dick echoing out of the room for even everyone to hear, she gave in to her role as a cock slut. She started to weaken as from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Her arousal clear and clouding her mind as she started to return the effort, as best as she could while chocking on dick. she was licking all the while, the sloppy, squishy noises that were coming out of her, the eagerness with which she moved her head caused his pillar to throb and quivered as it continuality pumped thick loads of pre cum into Mabui's mouth and straight down her throat. Moving her head up and down on the Hokage like a hungry animal. Naruto groaned as the secretary gave him all the attention.

She felt Naruto's eyes staring down at her, watching her mouth stretched around his dick, slurping feverishly on his big shaft. Naruto smiled as the secretary sucked his dick with bliss. His giant prong oozed more heavily pre cum, throbbing wildly between her lips, continually oozing cockjuice onto her laying, lapping tongue. Her spit slathered in a thick coating of bubbly, frothy spit and throat slime that dripped liberally in ropes from his huge shaft. Mabui heard her own slurping, gurgling sounds deriving from her throat, as she continued to suck loudly and wetly on his magnificent prick. Her tongue dug into his cock, then lovingly swabbed his crown with spit. Her belly ached for the spurting load of his delicious cum. "GHgh!" choked out the secretary.

Naruto leaned his head back releasing another pleasure filled groan in ecstasy as Mabui was pushing her head, making herself take more and more dick into her mouth. She let her tongue stroke the bottom of the cock, teasing it farther in, all while looking up at him with those big eyes. Nothing else was important but that huge cock and the imminent load she was going to swallow. Tears started forming in her eyes from having her throat abused by Naruto's impossible huge cock and the bit of mascara she had put on was beginning to run.

"Don't you dare stop Mabui. You want this job, don't you!" Naruto commanded. This spurred her on, her gigantic tits wobbling violently under her tight low top as she began to properly face-fuck the muscular man. She wanted to ask how good her sucking was making his cock feel, to know if she was doing this right, but she didn't want to take his dick out long enough to speak to him. Instead she eagerly sucked his giant manmeay harder than ever, nearly choking herself as she thrust her face onto his crotch, taking his cock even farther between her lips.

It took Mabui time and all her effort to bury the monstrous pole between Naruto's legs completely down her throat, but thanks to the lubrication of Naruto's slimy precum and the help of her Manacles she succeeded. Her nose was currently buried between his beefy, pulsating nuts while her throat ballooned out dramatically thanks to the huge invader. She couldn't open her mouth any wider now. Her lips were utterly gorged with his cock, stretched to bursting around the aching, oozing stiffness of his dick.

Naruto had hearts for eyes having the secretary sucking his manmeat as an expert. Mabui kept gurgling and slurping and sucking, covering his cock with so much warm saliva that it oozed out of her lips around his manhood. In between her choking, squeaky moans of delight echoed as she became a mess. Mabui pumped his cock, puckering one moment, puffing out the next, now sucking his enormous cock as hard as she possibly could. By now thirty minutes had passed and still Naruto hadn't released his pent load.

"Don't ever stop take my dick to the base." He commanded. Her eyes shining with maddened lust she doubled her efforts as she slurped and suckled at Naruto's gigantic cock. She bobbed back and forth along his length and regularly dropped all the way into his testicles. This woman was a machine! Her cheeks were red, puckered sharply to increase the suctioning pressure around his manmeay with a blur. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Her sucking noises were so loud that she couldn't even hear Naruto groaning over them. Mabui's fingers clung to the root of his shaft, jacking his massive prick, stroking hard from the base to her sucking lips. She doubled efforts again, her face a blur on his fat dick. Naruto was in complete and utter heaven at this moment droving him mad with one great roar. His tremendous balls rumbled and gurgled, packed to the brim with prime Uzumaki baby-making sperm.

"I'm goanna cum, you perfect slut." Naruto roared. He clutched her head, holding her wet, sucking mouth firmly onto his cock-meat. "Fuck. Get ready, I'm going to cum. Don't waste a drop whore."

She attacked the bulbous head of Naruto's massive prick. His enormous cock throbbed to an incredible new stiffness, pulsing violently on the roof of her mouth. Mabui's pussy creamed as she realized that she would soon be gulping down spunk. Panting through her nose and sucked his aching cock as hard as she could, her fist a blur as she jacked the cock-shaft, urgently trying to erupt the sappy load out of his huge balls. His cock exploded, bucking hard between her lips, spraying a geyser of thick, creamy cum down the horny young secretary's throat. A godly, epic, gargantuan eruption of thick, lumpy, man gunk exploded from his throbbing, bulging urethra. Mabui tried to cry out as she felt the girthy cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more. Mabui moaned at the pungent, dense sperm that flooded her mouth and drowned her tongue. She felt a hot thick liquid gushing down her throat as she savored the rich taste of Naruto's godly cock. Mabui shuddered happily as she tasted his seed, as the jizz lashed and splattered around the inside of her mouth. Now an expert, she sucked and jacked his gushing cock harder than ever, struggling to swallow out all of his cum.

Naruto just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of unloading deep into Mabui's tight throat. His pent-up cumload raked out of his wet, throbbing prick, spurting her stomach full of spunk. Mabui's needy pussy squirted as she cherished his spurting hard on, whining as the white gush spewed across her tongue, soaking her tonsils with cum. Naruto pulled her hair and writhed beneath her, almost unable to bear the intensity of his orgasm. Once her stomach was full the cum forced back up her throat and around Naruto's cock, making her throat bulge even more. Yet even as she was full Naruto never stopped unloading his large jizz.

Another powerful surge of hot spunk soon followed. Ropes of slimy nutbutter forcefully shot from Mabui's nostrils and the corners of her mouth. As another wave of cum spewed from Naruto's throbbing member Mabui desperately tried to pull her head back as it ran from her mouth and down her chin. She only managed to get half of his monstrous member out of mouth however, before another fat load of spunk caused more cum to spray from her nostrils. When she finally did spit out the plump cockhead it was still spraying jizz exploding on her face like a shot gun covering every inch of her face.

And even after a full minute of this Naruto was still unloading his pent up load. The heavy gouts splattered all over her generous breasts, the creamy seed gathering in between her chest, It pooled in her cleavage, dripping down to cover the rest of her. Form her hair to her back, she was utterly drenched in white. After several minutes his orgasm finally subsided. Mabui latched back on and kept sucking and jacking excitedly long after the cum had subsided, longing for every droplet of the hot, delicious thick jizz.

Then she knew she had to look at him again. His enormous cock remained as hard as stone, pulsing rhythmically. Slowly Mabui slid her lips off of his mammoth cock as she looked him in the eyes, gulping down the last of her spit and his cum. The blood pounded in her cheeks as she looked at his face, and knew how much she loved Naruto's cock.

"Well... that was delightful, Mabui but I'm still hard. And If you want this job you will need to go the extra mile." Naruto said with an evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well... that was delightful, Mabui, but I'm still hard. And if you want this job you will need to go the extra mile." Naruto said with an evil smile. Maubi returned the smile. "Come here". He told her. She was already crawling onto the chair with him, shaking with passion, already knowing that she was going to succumb to her wanton need to give her pussy away. Mabui's nipples were painfully stiff, and her cunt was so hot and wet that it hurt, dripping with juice, creaming on the insides of her thighs. She gasped as she crawled on him, straddling him, planting her feet on the chair to either side of his lean, muscular hips.

"Good. Now bounce on my dick." He commanded. Without question she obeyed and dropped her hand between her thighs, again grasping his huge, thick cock with her trembling fingers. Mabui stared down at her pussy, lowering her hips, until the oozing precum fat, veiny knob of Naruto's cock pushed into her cunt. She was simply not ready for the torture she was about to endure.

Mabui pressed the massive head of his shaft against her wanting pussy, the size difference looked impossible. But Mabui started driving his cock forward, trying to stuff it into her small hole, making the secretary wince from the immense pressure being put on her twat. The bombshell gasped sharply in response as his fat, thick, meaty cockhead splayed her plump labia apart and sank into her drooling little snatch. It felt as if her pussy stretched three times just in that moment. She gritted her teeth and shivered on top of his pole as the massive head pushed with agony disappearing in her tight cunny, moaning loudly as she felt the crown of his monstrous member pushing deeper inside. Mabui couldn't believe what she was doing, with the Hokage no less. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Uzumaki, your cock is so thick!" Mabui moaned loudly so everyone on the floor could hear her.

The head alone seeming to fill her, causing Mabui to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure shot straight through her body. She screamed out in pain, experiencing her amazing orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her remarkable orgasm for several minutes relishing the astonishing sensation running down her body, feeling Naruto's large, hot dick in her pussy. Naruto simply smiled. "You love it, you dirty slut."

"Yes! So fucking good, Hokage!" After some time she felt her amazing orgasm dissipate. Being stretched wide Mabui remained still for a while, trying to get used to the size of Naruto's hugely immense cock, but after what felt like an eternity to the horny secretary she knew she wasn't ready, yet pressed on. She started a loud, drawn-out moan passing her plump lips.

His cock was so enormous that it was hard to get it into her tight, tiny, pussy. Mabui wiggled her ass gradually, gasping as his engorged cock-head nudged into her inch by inch clasping, poutylipped pussy. She forced her hips down, shuddering as his massive manmeat stretched its way into her narrow, dripping, horny cunt. Her eyes crossed as the thick head punched into her. "Oh, Naruto!" Sweat streaming down her face as she tried to force her cunt down the massive fuckpole. Fucking him nice and slow. She thrusted gently, letting herself get use to the insane size of his prick.

Naruto stared at her pussy, groaning as he saw his veined cock-shaft disappearing into her small, tight cunt. "It feels so good, slut. Fuck me, Mabui." she nodded doing her duty and slid down slowly, splitting her ripe peach wide open, even wider, gritting her teeth in complete agony as the twenty inch invaded into her. At this moment Mabui worried she might not be able to walk after this, but shook the thought from her mind.

Naruto groaned as her warm fuck-honey twat drenched his meaty shaft, hot silken folds wriggling around it. "Oh, Naruto!" Mabui barred her teeth as her pussy engulfed him. It was the biggest thing she ever felt, and his dick was throbbing inside of her. Pleasure ran over her body.

Her mind exploded at the thought of a twenty inch dick fucking her. She was in delightful pain. Just his engorged head tortured her. Her pussy knew what it was doing, throbbing and sucking on the head of the biggest cock it had ever met, growing even wetter and hotter, anticipating the full, skewering length of this gigantic cock. Mabui leaned over his body, her enormous, stiff-nippled tits jiggling over his chest as she clutched his shoulders for support. Gradually she started humping and wiggling, grimacing and biting her lip with intense pleasure as she made his giant hardon go farther and farther up her creamy cunt with pain.

"Naruto!" she gasped with the agony and pleasure coursing through her loins, as her small, wet, naked fuck-opening spasmed repeatedly around his obscenely massive prick. "It... it's just so big. I can hardly believe what a big cock you have. Ungghh! Oh, Naruto, I'm having difficulty. Do you like the way Mabui's wet pussy feels around your cock?"

"Definitely Mabui. Now Fuck me." Naruto groaned with pleasure, watching his rigid, veined fuck-pole disappearing into her pussy. Mabui eagerly started wiggling and humping her big round ass faster, her beautiful face contorting with agony as his massive fuck-tool gushed precum deep inside her belly.

"Oh, Naruto! Oh, it's so big! I... I can't help it!" Mabui clutched his shoulders, biting her lip with pain and feverishly started humping her ass up and down, sliding her wet, clinging pussy up and down finally reaching ten inches. Her beautiful face was grimacing and she was whimpering as she rode him, swaying her hips and holding his shoulders. Soon, she was pumping up and down on her Hokage's cock like a jack hammer. She was fucking harder by the minute and she loved it. Her ass cheeks clacked together as she effectively twerked on her Hokage's dick. The thickness stretched her. "Fuck me, Naruto! Oh, I can't help it! Fuck my horny cunt!"

Naruto grinned and started thrusting beneath her, so excited dazedly staring at Mabui's giant, jiggling tits as he started fucking his cock through the clinging tightness of her cunt. His immense hard-on thrusted in and out of her pussy causing her to scream, satisfying her fuck-hole, packing her cunt to busting with every thrust. "Mabui your pussy's so good!" He declared.

_I love this huge cock_. Mabui thought dreamily. She held his shoulders tightly as he thrusted much faster, rhythmically banging her quivering buns onto his upper thighs, panting as she fed her throbbing pussy with the stabbing shaft of his cock causing her to scream wildly. "Ooh fuck!" She cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after excruciating thick inch of Naruto's great immense cock sliding deeper and deeper into her stretched pussy. Naruto looked up at her face as the meaty slaps sounded.

"Yes your cock! Your big fat cock is inside me!" With her tongue sticking out, tears rolling down her face, his cock slammed past her cervix and into her womb, causing her shriek to get caught into her throat while her eyes rolled back. She had stopped moving, the grateful secretary screamed when Naruto punched through her womb, hilted himself inside her completely. She arched her spine up when she came, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like a slut. "Naruto!" her gooey cunt had begun to spasm uncontrollably, contracting repeatedly around the stretching thickness of his cock. "Oh, darling, your cock is so huge! Naruto! Please, baby." She felt content. Her stomach bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her, stretching her slick passage wide open.

The secretary had lost herself. What was once a haughty woman had since been reduced to a gibbering woman. Eyes gazed listlessly at Naruto, while her titflesh wobbled and bounced from the shear impact of Naruto's pistoling hips. Her lascivious tongue swung about with her body as she moaned out inconsistent dribbles of praise about Naruto's beefy womb-raper. About loving how big it was and how it made her cunt stretch and widen more. Once she regained thought she humped faster, hearing the harsh slaps, feeling him kiss her tits bouncing beneath them as she torridly fucked her burning, itching pussy up and down on the amazingly thick cock. Naruto was fucking her harder, he was doing most of the humping work. And his energy amazed her. Soon the stacked, naked secretary was bucking and fucking like a well-paid whore trying to match his speed, gasping with wanton pleasure as she furiously slammed her throbbing, fuck-slit up and down on Naruto's cock. Then she was sitting flat on top of him, wriggling her bare ass on his upper thighs, the entire length of his giant twenty inch monster prick buried in her drippy cunt.

Her toes twitching and curling weakly as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't notice, nor did she care. All she wanted was to fulfill her new role as Naruto's personal helper. "Fuck me, fuck me Naruto!" Her voice was loud now, loud enough to alert anyone lingering in the hallway. "Naruto! Unngghh!"

"Such a slut!" Naruto laughed as he slammed up into his secretary's, tight, gripping pussy. He smacked her naked ass and fucked harder, making her moan too loudly. Her moans were heard throughout the floor of the office. The sweat poured off Mabui's face, desperately horny for Naruto's magic dick, intensely excited by the sucking, spuming pressure of her cunt around his cock. He slid his hands up her slender waist, gazing wide-eyed at her enormous, bouncing tits, finally filling his hands with the softness of her huge tits.

Eagerly Mabui leaned farther forward, smashing her tits over his face. Naruto opened his mouth wide and sucked in one nipple, slurping it hungrily between his lips. The taste of her stiff, tit made his cock grow even harder up her pussy. Slurping on Maubi's tit, Naruto fucked her cunt hard with a blur. Thrusting and jackhammering up and down, his hefty sack swinging wildly. He eagerly stabbed deep into the stretched hole, his root slick with sweet juices. She screamed out into the room. She watched in aroused state as she was thoroughly reamed, loud yells filling the air as her pink pussy was cored out by his mammoth meat. The scent and taste of her studly lover's meaty cock urged her on for more. Although it pained her, his juicy nut-sack and thrusting, animalistic form filling her. Thrusting out of her, Naruto's secretary spread her eager hole for him. Her twitching well-trained pussy seeped with lust as she mewled and moaned for Naruto's cock.

For an hour never breaking his stride he slammed his hips with blistering speed. "Yes, Naruto, yes!" she groaned and gasped with desire, her lips pulled back to bare her teeth, panting obscenely as she pounded her throbbing, juicy pussy onto his cock as fast as she could. "Unghh! I'm cuming, Naruto! Fuck me, fuck your horny secretary. Just shoot that load inside me. Don't pull out! I'm cuming!"

Her pussy spewed out juice, contracting and spasming uncontrollably around his stiff, throbbing pisser. Naruto let her jiggling tit slide from his mouth, sighing as the cum churned painfully in his balls. Naruto bellowed as his shaft throbbed and lurched with powerful, rapid flexes of pure muscle. "Take my cum!" With one final, punishing thrust, Naruto buried himself into her womb and began to unload. Huge blasts of thick jizz fired into her womb and filled her twat to the brim. The sudden gush of scalding seed from his cock blasting thick cum, blowing the full wad of milky cum deep inside her pussy. She was like a rag doll, falling limp, moaning while she cummed and twitched, head lolling about weakly from the force of her love's manly hip-thrusts. Naruto's cock still battered and rammed her with gut-punching force. Her belly, rounded from the cum he'd injected into her womb and bulging from the sheer girth of Naruto's shaft, bounced around with her and her big, fat milkjugs. For minutes on end he gritted his teeth as he pumped enough sperm into Mabui to repopulate most of the earth if need be.

Mabui trembled with passion as his sticky cock-juice streamed into her unprotected pussy and overflowing out, splattering on the floor in large puddles. After several minutes her cheeks flushed with shame again. But for now the fuck-hungry secretary continued to grind willingly on top of him, flexing her pussy-muscles, relieving her Hokage's mammoth hard-on as her asshole twitched. Naruto's strong body still pumping energy through him even as he had cum gallons-worth of baby batter to Mabui's bewilderment. Mabui looked down at the young Hokage, feeling the insane amounts of cum he dumped into her. She realized the impact of the situation, she was impregnated with the Hokage's baby.


	7. Chapter 7

After three hours of hardcore sex, Mabui laid on the desk, sweat covering her body with jizz pouring out of her. Naruto smiled as he looked over the barely conscious woman, yet he stood without any sweat and barely satisfied with the woman. "You mentioned a few girls traveled with you, also requesting a career as my secretary. Would you mind, telling me who?" Naruto asked as his lips stretched into a wide, evil grin.

"Kauri and Yugito, Master." Mabui said, now fully committed to her Hokage.

"Hmmmm." Naruto smiled thinking about the two. "Tell, Yugito to come to the Hokage tower, and explain what she must do if she desires the job. And deliberately, explain to her. If she's not willing, don't bother to show up." Naruto finished with a harsh slap to her ass, causing her to yelp.

Later in the day-

There was a knock at Naruto's office door, telling him his new secretary had made her mind up and finally arrived. "Come in." In derived the bombshell cloud ninja, Yugito. The busty woman stood with long, straight, blonde, hair, bound, dark eyes and red lipstick with a frown on her face. Unlike anything he had seen her in, she was wearing tight jeans that hugged her thicc ass and a tight toobtop, barely containing her tits. "Hello, Yugito. It's pleasant to see you drop on by. It's been far to long since we last came across each other." He said with a smug smile.

"Yeah." She simply replied, with her arms crossed, pushing up her huge knockers. "I want to get right to the point." A woman of little patience. "Mabui told me to meet you here." She declared.

"Well I'm glad you came. Before we begin, I assume she explained everything."

"Um, yes when Mabui explained what YOU, the Hokage requested, I was shocked to say the least. But." he waited. In contradiction of her judgment she pushed forward. The thought of a dead-end alley where numerous of her friends had ended up in the cloud remained in her mind. "But I will be glad to service you, for this grand opportunity you are giving me." She told through gritted teeth. Yugito remembered Mabui's words.

Naruto grinned, his evil grin. "That's what I like to hear. Now follow me to my personal quarters." Naruto told as he stood and grabbed her hand. The two left his office, heading down the hall to another grander room. Upon entering the room first her eyes found a king size bed, then a bar in the corner with a few chairs. Naruto closed the door behind them. "Take off those clothes, they won't be needed." Naruto told with authority as he began to rid himself of his own attire. Her eyes linger as he undressed before her finally seeing the twenty inch thick cock Mabui had told her about. Eyes gazed over ripped muscles, hard six pack, and a giant twenty inch cock that thumped up and down to complete the package. The heat rose in the room as she felt her body warm up unlike ever before. The area filled with feminine urges as her eyes took every inch of the stud.

He looked back as he sat down on his bed. "What are you waiting for?" He asked, snapping her out of it. First she slowly pulled off her shirt causing her beautiful, f-cup breasts to become completely bare. The gentle wobbling of those massive, flawless mammaries drew his hungry gaze like a magnet, capped with plump, perfect, pink nipples that silently tempted him to lean in and suck on them. Pulling down her jeans her wide, baby-bearing hips swelled underneath, supporting a thick ass that the blond man knew would be a delight to grope, along with plump, pillowy thighs that would be utterly blissful to lay his head down on. Naruto watched with eyes racing over her. Her face was red as her arm covered her nipples, eyes adverted. She seemed to swallow the darkness around her and glowed with a fulfillment. The beauty shined from this blond bombshell. With her womanly, hourglass figure not to mention her beautiful glamorous face, blonde hair, and light, complexion, standing before the young Hokage.

"Damn you're fucking sexy." He complimented. "Now show me what you can offer. This job is very hands on, so demonstrate to me you deserve this prestigious job." She took a deep breathe, preparing herself. With her heart beating, she swayed up to the young Uzumaki and pushed him back on the bed, climbing up on top of him. Knowing she needed to be drastic she leaned forward and kissed the young blonde. They stayed clamped to each other, lips press together for a moist, searing kiss. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, twisting together. The passion ignited in her body as they both felt their desire illuminated through their blood, burning bright. They shared the deepening kiss as his hands slipped around her. Yugito pressed to him tightly. Naruto seized hold of her tight body as she moaned, their lips still locked, she returned the kiss with her own tongue, pressing her chest out slightly so that her full breasts pressed to him. Waves of pleasure spread through them as they shared a passionate, searing kiss.

"Yes Yugito." He slapped her ass hard and squeezed the huge cheeks. She leaned back and then squatted above him. Yugito thought she would cum just from the thought of shoving him inside her. _His fucking huge, fat dick is going to ruin me. Damn this cock is just so big. _Her hand pushed the dick tightly to her clit as Naruto planted his hands on her wide hips. Naruto said nothing as he watched the woman of the cloud, straddling him. _I can't believe this elephant trunk of a dick, I don't know if it will fit. His cockhead is twice the size of a clenched fist._

"Have to take this huge manmeat nice and slow." She said, her eyes never meeting his, to embarrassed, and not leasing her emotions be exposed. Planting one hand on his shoulder for balance she squatted above him, gripping Naruto's fat cock aiming for her twat. As slowly as possible she lowered herself down on the devastating rod. His head came in contact with her soaking red, pussy bringing out a brash, elongated moan from her.

Naruto watched as she tried and failed to take his fat cockhead. "How long are you going to keep me waiting?" Naruto asked, watching her barely down.

Yugito gritted her teeth. "I got it! It's just your elephant dick is to big!" With a low hiss the blonde bombshell started to push herself down his monstrous member, squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the large cockhead pushed its way past her swollen pussy lips and into her drooling twat. _My body's going to break from this._ Her body quivered violently while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, frantic moans and squeals passed her plump lips and a vast amount of her thick female juices coated his throbbing shaft. But she didn't stop no matter the worst pain in her life.

The sensations were that unlike of anything she knew. The sensation of having the huge Hokage inside, was superior than astonishing. She continued to push her body downwards, taking inch after fat, vein ridged inch of Naruto's twenty inch monstercock. Gradually after a full minute she only seized his enflamed head, taking her time, the agony unbelievable, the fat head pushing deep into her little pussy, stretching her beyond belief. The older cloud ninja screamed in utter bliss as Naruto's cock impaled her, an intense orgasm shooting through her, his huge dick splitting her apart, causing her physical pain. While Naruto groaned, his throbbing cock suffocated by the drenched tight twat. "Damn Yugito, your pussy is insanely tight, and I love it." Naruto declared.

Lowering herself further on the devastating, painful inches. Stretching her trivial twat to a size unknown to her, triggering unforgiving pain, gritting her teeth. She knew she was strong and could handle this agony. Trying her hardest to fill her already over-stuffed cunt with more of Naruto's fuckstick. Her hands soared up to grasp Naruto's shoulders as her pussy was stretched unbelievably wide. "Your cunt might hurt now, but after everyday of nonstop sex, you'll get used to my big size." Naruto told. The huge breasted woman began to grind her hips on the titanic tool, slowly rolling her pelvis. The walls of her insides gripped Naruto tightly, her vagina stuffed to the limit with dick. The manhood stretched her so thinly, she felt each popping, pulsing vein brush along her canal. Hums, moans, and squeaks of approval came from her as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood.

"Yes! Keep going, shove my dick in your greedy cunt." She continued her journey down the veiny shaft, grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. Naruto's hands moved from her hips back to her ass as he gripped her juicy fat rump, taking two handfuls of the biggest ass cheeks. Yugito bit her lip as not to make a sound.

Yugito was having trouble traveling down ten inches but continued the process, gently bouncing trying her best to pound his huge rod into her. Her face red as she tried to turn away not letting Naruto see her face. The young goddess forced her small crevice over the pillar, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, and she gritted through her agony. Never had she felt so full, or in such pleasure before. "Ride my cock, slut. Put more effort in your hips." Naruto commanded up to her. Agony shot up her body as the large, veiny manmeat stretched her pussy to outright proportions, vigorously bouncing up and down on top of the blonde's first ten inches, still not ready for the entire shaft.

Naruto grunted, her pussy squeezing around his dick. As she felt his dick respond further, pressing deeper into her twat. She leaned back starring into Naruto's face. There was a look in his eye, he wanted to fuck.

"What a perfect, tight pussy, it feels so nice. I'm going to ruin it now." Without hesitation he grabbed her ass and slammed his hips forward, thrusting twelve excruciating inches into her unready tight pussy, her massive tits bouncing in the process, Yugito's breath taken away. Without a moment's notice or for her to prepare he began to thrust up at blinding speeds into her welcoming pussy, his body a blur with weighty thrusts. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, she felt the best experience of her life, the massive cock she was destined to have destroying her twat, turning her brain to mush, thinking of only him. She found her destined master. She would please him no matter what, as long as she received his perfect, massive dick every day. _Fuck! He pounding me mercilessly!_

"You're fucking me so hard! You're going to knock me out!" The young woman felt her rapture nearing as she rode Naruto's schlong. Primal instincts took over as she speedily hurried on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile unlike herself as she became a slave to her sexual needs, as an orgasm hit her with more power than a bomb. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, exploding in gratification. Naruto slammed his hips upwards, stuffing the woman's snatch with inches of fat, hot throbbing cockmeat. The woman's shriek of mixed pleasure and pain echoed through the room, but Naruto simply pulled back until his member nearly left the woman's cunt and then simply slammed it back in its entirety, his cockhead slamming against her cervix, HARD and broke through. And swiftly with his head hitting her womb making her scream as her tight pussy was spread wider.

"Ah! You're in my stomach!" She shrieked as an orgasm flashed, drool pooled and ran from the corners of her mouth. Yugito cried out in pain, and partially in pleasure, while Naruto did his best to insert the rest of his fat shaft in her twat. Yugito's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so massive in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his torso, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through the cloud ninja, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out.

Naruto stayed balls deep inside her while she took a breather coming down from the best orgasm of her life, so ecstatic and beautiful, wave of her fem-cum washed over. With each push Naruto saw the clear outline of his cock rising and falling in her abdomen, and enjoyed the wicked sensation of her womb clamping down on his cock. The woman herself seemed barely conscious, only moaning and whimpering on occasion while fat strings of her gelatinous juices squirted from her convulsing, orgasmic twat and ran down her thighs.

Naruto still shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Yugito cried out again as her crevice was tested. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could be seen on her exterior, pounding into and out of her and his colossal cock shone with her wetness.

Before she knew it he grabbed her by the ass and stood up off the bed, pulling her up with him into the air. "Wait! What are you doing, Naruto!?." She was so ashamed for what they were doing, she never met his eyes. He held her off the ground, his hands wrapped around her ass as she squeaked, then wrapped her arms around his neck for balance. He had her in the air, her legs before him.

"I'm fucking a horny, slut." He answered. Without any other warning, Naruto shoved his cock deeper. Naruto's manmeat pierced her with power the large cockhead pushed its way past her swollen pussy lips and into her drooling honeypot. Her body trembled wildly while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, wild moans and squeals passed her plump lips and a vast amount of her thick female liquids coated his throbbing shaft.

He continued to push, her body taking inch after fat, vein-ridged inch of Naruto's twenty inch monstercock. "Oh, fuck. Slut!" Naruto said as he started off with some slow pumps, letting her take in the ludicrous view of her own twat being impaled. The tight pussy encased the absurdly huge phallus tightly, her pussy clinging so strongly when the cock went in and out, as if her twat didn't want to let go of its visitor. Loud moans erupted as Naruto began to pick up his pace. Cramping more and more dick up her pussy, making the thick, solid column of flesh disappear, and her twat stretch obscenely with every thrust.

Surely she sank further down on Naruto's lengthy member. The young woman clenched her teeth with pain, hissing. The sensation of Naruto simply twitching inside her made her howl.

Naruto was filled with lust as she was in tears. He began to thrust faster into the bombshell's suffocating cunt. Pumping his hips at a steady pace, but still slamming hard into the mewling girl. With a low hiss from the cloud girl started to push herself down his monstrous member, squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as they met.

Her mind was going blank as another orgasm shot through her. She was having a difficult time focusing on anything except the extremely hot tube of flesh pumping her, like it was a jackhammer crushing her. Where she always kept her emotion in check, now was less so. Naruto caused her to lose focus and concentration. The sting that came with it being all but drowned out by the unmistakable pleasure it was bringing. Biting down as hard as she could, she tried and failed to keep her reaction muted, moans deep in her chest rumbled from her throat as she was thoroughly fucked. The lewd, slick sound of massive cock being forced in her, the only other sounds that accompanied Naruto's grunts and moans. The Uzumaki changed up his pace often, going from long, firm strokes to deep, fast thrusts. "Your pussy is perfect my cum-dump!" Naruto, had his head thrown back with a deep throated groan.

"Fuck me." She declared, embarrassed and blushing. Occasionally, he would plant his massive dick deeper and grind against her, causing Yugito to shudder in pleasure all the while. Her large firm tits mushed and rubbed against him while her face dumbly spit all over him. She rode him wildly, her giant tits shaking wildly as he rammed himself up and down. Naruto groaned as he watched the funbags shake hypnotically. Her once cold and emotionless expression changed to a face twisted in look of lust.

Where once she would stay far from the pain, now she welcomed it. The pussy passage slowly seemed to grow accustomed to Naruto's outsized size, so eventually the Uzumaki could fuck her as fast as he wanted to.

"Yes! Be the beast I know you are!" She told with a smile. Naruto now gave no time for her to adjust for his enormous twenty inch size and started pounding ceaselessly into the woman's womb. Banging into her at the buckling legs and shout of lust form Yugito's lips. She was lost as the tidal wave of ecstasy crashed into her at the speed of light. The twat accepted hugged and squeezed Naruto's cock. Sucking him in and soaking his shaft in her pussy. Yugito was all but unlike herself as his ball sack, veiny swinging, churned and swung up to hit her. Feeling the beauty's muff quivering around his thick shaft and seeing her face scrunched up in pleasure had an effect on Naruto. The older bombshell tired her best to keep from screaming out the pleasure she is getting form Naruto ravaging her cunt. His fat cock making her belly bulge.

She did her best to keep up with the horny Naruto, moving her hips in tandem with his jumping body, and even trying to meet up with his energy. But she was no match for his insanity enthusiasm

He roughly squeezed her juicy rear. "Yugito!" His hips plowing into her with zero restraint. Making her only being able to moan out in pleasure, orgasms pouring from her at a constant rate. Naruto kept plowing her cunt harshly. Yugito's face twisted in ecstasy form the rigorous pounding Naruto gave her. The blonde bombshell was caught up in riding the waves of pleasure that assaulted her each time his sea serpent hit another sensitive area deep inside her and caused gushers of girlcum to drip from her tight slit. Yugito in the air was surrounded by Naruto. His cock emulated his attitude as it barreled through her pussy in a crude and rude manner. Her pussy clamped down and greedily hugged the beefy shaft ruining her. It's qium splash and leaked about as the thick member pistoled in and out it. It is wild and unadulterated fucking but there was some clear care in their actions.

Their love making is rough, but it is still passionate. She couldn't control her own mounting passion. Her legs shift to try and alleviate any of the heat, yet it only caused a loud moan to escape her.

"Naruto! I want to be Naruto's cum-dump!" She finally declared, Naruto eyes grew open. As another orgasm ripped through her still off in the air, her eyes eclectic, toes curling in delight.

"Yes Yugito be my personal cum-toilet!" As she jittered and squealed with every harsh thrust, her greedy muff squeezing desperately tighter with every new fresh pump. Yugito snapped her head up as another spasm of release rushed through her. The blonde haired bombshell didn't withhold her screams as her mouth opened in strangled groan of enjoyment. Her eyes starting to blur in a lustful haze as her thoughts went blank for a moment.

Her moans form the cock constantly pounding another orgasm running through her. With each push Naruto saw the clear outline of his cock rising and falling in her abdomen, and enjoyed the wicked sensation of her womb clamping down on his cock. Yugito herself seemed barely awake, moaning while fat strings of her gooey liquids squirted from her trembling twat.

"Your cumming like crazy!" Naruto stated. Earning himself a sweet coo in delight from Yugito.

"It's because my body can't lie about how much it loves your young, hung dick, Naruto!" Naruto had never heard her speak so vulgar before, it turned him on even more.

"Yugito I'm going to fill you up all day, everyday! You will be another cum-dump for my personal use!" Naruto slammed his cock against the back of her womb nonstop. After another half an hour of bliss Naruto felt himself about to explode. Naruto howled as his balls tightened, cum shooting through his cock like a fire hose. His orgasm was harder than any he ever felt, and he would not stop pumping his thick seed inside of Yugito. The hot liquid shot into her womb, filling her completely.

The young cloud ninja shuddered happily as the jizz lashed and splattered around the inside of her womb. "Yes fill me up, master! Get me impregnated with your young, stud sperm!" Naruto's orgasm was so intense that cum burst out of Yugito's twat and drooled around the sides of her pussy-lips, making what was already a slickened mess even more moist and rich with dense sperm. Yugito's twat tightened as her eyes crossed an intense orgasm shot through her. Each shared their orgasms together, as the cum dripped and poured out of her womb and down on the floor for minutes.

Yugito finally let out a shaky breath as he fired a final blast of thick jizz. Yugito now knew, she was a cum-dump for the young Uzumaki.


	8. Chapter 8

Like Yugito, Maubi had told Karui to visit the Hokage if she wanted the job. And now the dark skin ninja stood in the Hokage tower, about to enter his private room. Wearing a short miniskirt unlike herself. Karui couldn't believe what she about to do, with the Hokage no less. She was no whore, but a proud ninja. But she shook that from her mind and pushed forward, opening the door with determination.

Upon entering, her eyes grew wide. She found the Hokage, naked with a passed out Yugito beneath him. She looked over, finding her ally covered in sperm with her tongue lolling out. Then she saw it, a massive thick twenty inch beast. She couldn't believe the brat had such an awesome, fearsome cock. As she stared, Naruto noticed the new addition. "Hello, Karui. I'm glad you made it. Yugito just passed out so you made good timing." He said with a grin.

Karui rolled her eyes as blood pulsed through her. "Look, you know why I'm here. Let's just get it over with right now, so I can forget about it ever happening." She pulled down her clothes in a hurry exposing her supple body.

Naruto smiled, taking in the cloud ninja. "Not so fast." He stood closing the distance, standing before Karui, in control. "You will have to do as I say, when I say it. Understood?" He asked smugly with a smile.

She gritted her teeth, knowing he had the power. "Yes." the redhead finally answered. Naruto smiled then proceeded by grabbing her and laying her on the ground, then seizing her legs and lifting them up in the air, spreading them open. "What are you doing you, pervy bastard." Without answering he then grabbed her ankles and pushed them down towards her head causing her lower back to start lifting up, leaving her upside down against the floor with only her head and shoulders against the floor, in the pile driver position.

"I'm going to completely destroy your little pussy." He enjoyed the mixed look of lust and fear on her face as he probed her exposed pussy, she felt completely visible. Upside down with her pussy spread open for him to see. His hands resting on her thighs to keep her in position.

"I hope you're ready for this?" He asked, being certain she knew what was about to transpire, the position great for aggressive fucking.

Karui had never felt so vulnerable. "Wait Naruto, this position is too much, I-" Without inquiry Naruto brutally shoved ten inches of his rigid, massive manmeat down in her soaked muff. Karui shut up and snapped her head up. His substantial manmeat pushed so violently in her tight crevice, so far it punished her cervix, agonizingly widening her cunt four times her normal size. Time came to a halt as every vessel on her body instantly burst and she heavily bit down on her tongue. The pain was as if she was roasting on fire and the flames burned her insides.

"You are splitting me...haaaa...in half...so... fucking deep," She struggled to say, constantly being drilled. Karui shouted, sweat running down her forehead. Her pussy clenching and squeezed around the bitch breaking cock releasing her orgasmic juices. As her penetrating orgasm ran through her she felt squeezing, throbbing, pounding blood and electricity in her cunt from every motion. As she gasped she knew the pain meant love. In her eyes Naruto could fuck her into a coma or totally ruin her and she would be ecstatic. Which is exactly what Naruto did, never halting his pounding while she was in the whorish and defenseless state.

Naruto gave another thrust, just as deeply and furiously, shoving ten inches down without a single shed of regret. "Ah!" Karui cried loudly with the pain of blades running down her spine in glee. Her slit choking the Uzumaki for every burst and jab of his hips as he filled her with thick dick.

Another orgasm quickly crashed through her, the position was simply astounding, his cock hitting her most sensitive areas. Her orgasmic juice squirting out and staining the floor as she cried from the body shaking slams. "F-Fuck! Ahh" Karui cursed and wailed loud enough to shake the room, begging up exposed as Naruto plowed her silly with his fat, rigid cock. The brashest howling bouncing off the walls.

"You're sluty pussy's so perfect!" Naruto declared causing the upside down cloud ninja to moan. Karui's eyes widened as she peered up at the colossal dick pounding down into her restlessly. She saw about ten inches of Naruto's remarkable, titanic shaft being pushed cruelly inside with break neck speed. The obsessed girl bellowed with orgasmic glee as the Uzumaki pounded her tight pussy without remorse. Thrusting his hips down and making her body limp, already like a rag doll. Hammering her with overwhelming force, crashing her cervix and splitting her body into pieces. Her eyes rolled upwards, tongue salivating and slutty flapping along with powerful fucking. Loud slapping sounds bounced off the walls along with whorish moans.

Naruto showing no remorse as his strong, muscular hips blurred with thrusts. With each rapid thrust taking most of his hung member out of Karui's tight pussy, the fat, veiny fleshy rod glinting with her juices, then slamming the rest back in. The cock beating in her pussy, faster and faster, Karui feeling the succulent shaft throbbing furiously unlike anything she recognized.

Her mind exploded as the perfect dick fucked her, in delightful pain. His first twelve inches tortured her cervix. Yet though the most brutal agony she ever faced, she loved it. "FUCK YES!" It was everything she hunted for and more, finally having someone breaking her greedy cunt.

"Oh Naruto..." she said between gasps. "Give me your whole cock, now." The young woman presented showcasing her bust, exposing her nice sized breasts. They sat amazingly perky, and her rosy red nipples bounced every time Naruto rammed her. Naruto gazed upon the glorious sight and immediately with a back breaking thrust shoved his entire twenty inch cock inside her womb.

Karui like before had no time to prepare for her sixth orgasm. "Ohhhhhh FUUUCCK!" Karui screamed, an orgasm crashing through her, feeling ecstasy in every part of her body. His thick, burly cock buried deep into the cloud ninja's womb. "Fuck me! Fucking fuck me with all twenty inches of that flawless cock! Punish me! Fuck me harder than you ever fucked anyone!" her body arched, hips moving wantonly as her orgasm continued flooding her with warmth.

Naruto became blinded with lust, and fucked Karui harder, his thrusts a ravenous gallop of blinding speed while gritting his teeth. Pounding her until he was fucking at the speed of sound, creating sonic booms with every thrust. "Oh yes, Naruto! You are getting so deep! I can feel you in my stomach!" Karui shouted up. She was on the edge, on the precipice of complete ecstasy. Naruto continuing to fuck her relentlessly, creating cracks in the floor from the intense power of each thrust. "Impregnate me with your seed! Fuck me full of your jizz and fertilize me with a dozen kids! Breed me Uzumaki! Breed me Naruto!" she demanded.

Naruto couldn't help but oblige her. "Fuck! I'll breed you with as many fucking kids as you want!" Rutting into her furiously as she came again and moaned out. The Uzumaki held nothing back and crashed his hips into her like a freight train. Each thrust was a punch that could break her spine in two. Plowing his cock as deep into Karui as he could while keeping her pinned to the ground. His balls slapping at her ass while she moaned and cried beneath him.

"Fuck yes! Pound that slutty pussy! Wreck my filthy cunt!" The upside down slut wailed. Her needy twat hugging the massive prick with a devilish grip. With his girth, she took him fully and without complaint, her clit twitching madly as she hit another orgasm.

"Damn you're fucking hot and tight!" Naruto himself enjoyed the breeding slut, lashing his hips with back breaking force. Bucking them feverishly, fucking the cloud girl in pure dominance. Showing her that this is where she belongs, on her back, screaming like whore, and begging for his cock.

The Uzumaki treated her like a bitch in heat and fucked her with the intentions to breed her. Preparing her greedy pussy while his cock stretched out her cunt. He growled, Snarling at the tightness of her pussy as her muff suffocated his dick through the rigorous pounding he is giving her.

Karui moaned and wailed into the air, her tongue drooling out with her smiled twisted in madding pleasure. Her hands tore at the floor form the orgasmic shockwaves racing through her body. The floor stained and dirtied form their intense, lustful rampage. Her tits, shook back and forth. Her steely nipples bouncing out as she threw her back up in another shattering orgasm but Naruto pushed her back down. His rutting only getting faster as his weighty, jizz filled sack cracked at her ass.

Naruto did just what she wanted and showed her not an ounce of mercy with his fucking. Ruining her holes and breeding her to his heart's contents was so much better. Times like this the cloud ninja was truly glad for coming to the Hokage tower and finding her master.

The monstrous cock made her normally flat stomach bulge as he demolished her twat. The shape of his shaft formed in her gut, as he rutted inside her. _He's going to breed me like I'm some whore._"Mmm! Haaa!" That thought made her pussy clamp up more. The idea of Naruto breeding her, again and again, made her bitch of a body sing at the idea.

An hour turned to two, then three. Rough-faced paced fucking that would leave anyone both tired and sore. Yet Karui's mad sex drive and endurance, combined with Naruto's insane stamina made for a crazy long and hard fucking.

"Haaa!" Their fucking is reaching its peak as Karui roared and came once again. Soaking the floor violently under their monstrous lovemaking. Naruto focused with speedy, near back-breaking thrusts in Karui's twat. While the woman herself moaned helplessly, but happily while her cunt was ravaged and tamed. Karui's eyes rolling up from a two-pronged orgasm from his bulbous pecker punching into her womb and depositing his sweltering hot load inside of her. The first one was her pussy locking up and milking even more of Naruto's syrupy thick discharge. The second made her hips shake and quiver as a stutter jet of her arousal drenched the floor even further. His dick blasting out thick strings of jizz up Karui's quivering pussy.

The bubbly hot spunk sent a shock up her back that made her scream out in pure pleasure. Her cunt spasming wildly as she came along with her love. Every hot, stodgy load of cum that Naruto slammed into her made her cry and scream out in worship. Her quim ruining as she shook and moaned with her tongue hanging out. Naruto's abundant white, jello thick cock snot leaked out of her ruined pussy.

"MMMPH!?" Karui locked up as she continued to cum and lost all feeling in her legs. Laying on the floor as Naruto inseminated her cunt. The Uzumaki's steaming cum stuffing her cunt to it's fullest with every pulse and shudder of his cock. The creamy viscous cum dripped out the fucked dumb pussy like molasses on the floor. Mixing with Karui's cum as it dripped off the floor. A bulge forming in her belly form how full she felt, Karui currently getting impregnated


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of a good day's work, the Uzumaki expended the whole daylight fucking cloud ninja. He couldn't be bothered to complete his work, but fucked all night until the mourning arouse. With the sunlight shining in his room and juices all over, he left the passed out women. The journey home was short and he couldn't help but smile to himself. It was his birthday and after years of fighting he could finally enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Upon entering his mansion before he could breathe he found Hinata's arms wrapped around him tightly. She smiled brightly. "I'm so glad your home, master." She said in a quick manner, breathing heavily, her eyes wide.

"I am, as well." He said confused. "What is it?"

"I wanted to get you something special for your birthday. So I pulled some strings and found some of your long lost friends." she exclaimed with a smirk.

"My long lost friend's. Who?" He asked quickly with a smile.

"Come with me and you'll find out." They journeyed quickly down the hall only stopping before his master bedroom. "I thought long and hard for the perfect birthday gift and then it hit me. I took sometime to find these lost friends. So promise me not to come out until you're satisfied."

"Ok." He said still confused.

"Great now enjoy the best present." Hinata pushed and Naruto entered the room and found a glorious sight. He had finally found true paradise. Five woman laying about on his bed all completely nude. His eyes lit up like fireworks looking over Koyuki, Shizuka, Ayame, Ryūzetsu and Shion. Women he had met years ago, but never reconnected with. Now all of them laying naked their curvaceous bodies on display. "Whoa." He was at a loss of words, his blood rushing.

"Hello, Naruto." Ayame purred standing before him, her slender but nimble body for him.

He looked over the movie star he saved, Koyuki, the blonde princess, Shion, the busty ninja Shizuka with giant tits and the ANBU Ryūzetsu. Koyuki stood up before him, her E-cup breasts bouncing in the process. "Naruto it's been to long since we have seen each other. Your amazing girlfriend tracked us down and wanted us to give you your perfect birthday gift. And if were honest we all wanted to give you a present for what you have done for each of us." She purred.

"We are here for your enjoyment only." Shizuka added coming up to the horny Hokage. Before he spoke the five women pulled him over to the bed. Their hands ripping at his body, tearing his clothes. "Let's get these clothes off of you." They ripped off his clothes in no time and removed his boxers. With a loud exclamation they looked over the Hokage's crotch. They found the biggest and stunning dick they had ever witnessed in their life. They were shocked, stunned to see that not only was his penis rock hard, it was tremendously massive. The head, which was double the size larger than a fist and was pointed straight at them. Their eyes trailed down the thick shaft, methodically counting inch after amazing thick, veiny inch, their mouth's began to water, despite themselves. Eyes still going down the endless inches. When their view finally reached the root of all twenty inches they were amazed at the obscene size of the grape fruit sized testicles spilling abundantly out. Koyuki shuddered, imaging the volume of fertile ejaculate they were capable of producing. Gazing back up they saw pre cum drooling from the bulbous head like a continues fountain. All of this caused their body's to warm up unlike ever before, as their breath slowed. Koyuki was so, her pussy burned even more wildly with desire as her nipples stiffened. "Wow Naruto." the movie star breathed slowly.

Meanwhile Naruto looked over the women and loved the sight, every star had aligned that night, five of the hottest women positioned on him. Koyuki winked at him. He smiled. He knew exactly what he had coming as they deliberately took their time. Finally, Shizuka, Koyuki and Ryūzetsu loudly smacked their lips. Their display might have been brazen but it served its purpose. Naruto's tool throbbed with anticipation. The next thing he remembered five feminine women caressed his muscular body, roaming in pairs, one over his shoulders, the other his abs. their hands caressed his muscular body. His companions started slow. They kicked things off with a full body massage. Ayame kneaded his broad chest with deep firm pressure to relax his big muscles. Koyuki played a more flirtatious role, tickling, pinching, and scratching him with her fingernails. Naruto let his ladies take the lead. Their hands traveled all over his sculpted physique. Looking down, seeing Koyuki, Shizuka's and Ryūzetsu's luscious hair, framing their soft features as they kneeled between his thighs, teeth digging in to their luscious lower lips. Next their hands slid down over his abs, down to squeeze the monstrous dick in the front of them. They groped at the grapefruit-sized balls for a long moment, seemingly lost in awe at his sheer size.

Soon, the girls began to use their mouths as well as their hands. Their lips and tongues caressed every part of him. Ayame's tongue glided up the deep ridges of his six-pack before veering toward his left nipple. She bit down on it lightly. Shion licked the other one. Naruto's mighty pecs twitched with excitement as they sucked his stiffening nipples. As Koyuki lifted and let the heavy slab of cockflesh fall with a meaty smack, directly onto her face. She certainly didn't seem to mind, letting out a shuddering moan, the sensation of the weight and power of his cock making her pussy ache with awestruck lust. Her head tilted back until her lips met his member, the shaft pulsing as she delivered a wet, worshipful kiss, the beast swelling as it filled with more blood.

Then at once Koyuki, Shizuka and Ryūzetsu tongues rolled out to worshipfully lick over his fat cock, they unleashed their tongues upon his cockflesh, slobbering his love muscle with mouthfuls of drool, as their hands came up and griped the fat pole. The three could almost close a circle around his girth, and they moved to hold his cock in place while they set about tongue-polishing every inch of his swelling shaft. The three ran their tongues up along his shaft with tantalizing deliberation. It took forever for their mouths to cover the twenty inches of shaft. Naruto watched their heads lunge and weave. He felt like the star of his own porn film. The girls worked their way up his monster cock with flickering tongues, making out with his towering shaft. Lewd slurping sounds filled the room as their mouths ascended twenty inches of heaven. When they reached the head, their jaws opened wide to engulf his fist-sized knob and began a hot, wet make-out session. It felt like a mouth with three tongues. This time, the girls lingered.

Naruto groaned audibly as they made out with the head of his cock between their lips, their tongues sliding around the sides and over the top to kiss it. It felt beyond exquisite. Shizuka's tongue gently shoved the head into Koyuji's mouth. They suckled his engorged head before pushing it back between Ryūzetsu's lips. The three passed the head back and forth in this manner as thick rivulets of saliva ran down the length of his shaft. Finally, Shizuka stretched her mouth wide open and engulfed his fist-sized knob. It took work. Naruto had grown too big for a lot of girls. While Shizuka slowly bobbed on his pole, the other two descended to his balls. The vixens hocked up a wad of saliva, spat on his balls, and swabbed the folds.

Meanwhile, Ayame's hands on his shoulders moved together, running up his neck to cup his square jaw and turn his face up, to look on Ayame as she stood beside him. She smiled at him. "Aren't you glad were your present?" She asked in her sexy voice, her tongue slipping out to make her lips glisten. She leaned forward, toward him until she pressed her lips to his in a tender, passionate kiss. It was a lusty, loving, eager kiss, their tongues entwining, tasting one-another as they kissed as lovers. His tongue and Ayame's moved swiftly while his beastly cock, a beastly twenty-inch shaft, an unyielding pillar of taming mega-cock, with bulging veins was sucked. He could feel Koyuki's soft, pillowy lips wrapping themselves around the full glory of his monstrous crown. He could feel her push herself down onto his cock, lips stretching wider and wider as she tried to engulf his fat, worship-worthy cock. He could feel the heat and wetness of her mouth, the eager suction that made her cheeks hollow against his head.

"So gooood." The Uzumaki groaned and his member throbbed, every inch of that wildly massive length pulsing with arousal and power. Shizuka and Ryūzetsu both watched with even wider eyes as Koyuki started to slurp and suckle and lick her way to delight; uncaring of how the spit smeared against her cheeks, how her hair stuck to her forehead, or how many wet, lewd noises she made while she sucked. She was ravenous, greedy, and clearly unafraid to make a mess of herself if it meant making her Uzumaki happy. It was a good role model for the other two women, who exchanged glances before Ryūzetsu spoke up.

"Well, looks like we should be doing more of that!" She chirped up, and put on her bravest face. That towering dick was still an intimidating sight, but with two other girls to handle it she was sure they could win the day. Ryūzetsu lunged herself forward with reckless abandon. She dug Shizuka right along with her; one hand suddenly snapping into the other girl's hair and pulling her forward. Soon their faces smashed against the sides of Naruto's dick with parted lips and wiggling tongues, and this time neither one of them were prepared to take their time. The difference between their motions from earlier was practically night and day, and they each followed Koyuki's example of how to properly suck the cock. Make it wet. Make it messy. Make it sloppy. But most of all, have fun with it.

The sounds of slurping that filled the room that night were intense, with each of the three women added their own spit to the mix as they lavished attention on Naruto's cock. His balls were wet not only from Koyuki's own attention but by Ryūzetsu and Shizuka's as well; either having drooled down the sides of his shaft or spit directly there for Koyuki to rub into his sack. Once the three women started to throw themselves into it things were quick to escalate; it seemed like neither of the girls had many reservations once the taste of cock was on their lips. Naruto's mighty length throbbed in between their kisses and within the grasp of their palms, and it wasn't long before Naruto moved his hands down to help himself to a few grips of ass.

His hand reached out, and found Koyuki's head, fingers coiling into her wavy locks, and without a word, he pulled her down. She moaned around him as his head filled her mouth entirely, then without hesitation pushed at the entrance to her throat. She swallowed, her throat rolling around his length as she swallowed inch after inch of his titanic cock. Her throat bulged around the invader as he pulled her down, down, down, until, finally, her nose met his abs, his heavy balls on her chin, all twenty inches of cock disappeared down her throat. His tongue danced with Ayame as koyuki swallowed with his cock planted in her mouth to the hilt, and he let out a deep groan of pleasure. This was practically paradise. Meanwhile both Shizuka and Ryūzetsu were kissing his manfruit with puckered lips.

Shizuka and Ryūzetsu slobbered their way all the way over his sack with wide, lazy licks. He never got his equipment serviced like this before. The virile Hokage owned a set of jawbreakers that proved more than a mouthful for most women. Resembling a pair of jumbo grapefruits in size and shape, his balls never got the tongue polish they deserved. With each of their tongues cradling a testicle, their jaws opened wide. Naruto groaned with anticipation as their mouths engulfed him. To further excite the alpha stud, they began to hum loudly in unison. Naruto ran his hands through their hair as the girls huddled between his thighs. His eyes briefly rolled back into his head and then returned to meet Koyuki's gaze. She bore a giggly grin. So did Shizuka. Yep, they had his number. He could not withstand the sensation of three warm, wet mouths slobbering over his supersized dick. To make matters even hotter, their tongues slipping and sliding across his manfruit in a frenzy of passion.

The ladies slowly licked up both sides of his shaft in unison, locked lips just above the head. Their kiss was slow and wet. Meanwhile Ayame and Shion were grinding against him. "Were gonna make your big dick pop like a bottle of champagne." Ayame whispered into his ear. Naruto turned to the vixen and kissed her deep and long while Shion sucked on his other earlobe. He grabbed a handful of ass in either palm and drew both of his companions closer. They stopped kissing him and started grinding their crotches harder and harder against his thighs. Naruto was the center of a massive orgy, all focused on him. Naruto responded by shoving his hands between their legs and sliding a pair of fingers up each of their twats. While his thumb rubbed their clits, the ambidextrous lover played their pussies like a virtuoso. His fingers danced upon their G-spots, winding up their bodies to a fever pitch.

Ayame started coming first. She cried out and arched her back. Her whole body shook violently. The vixen tilted back her head. Seizing the moment, Naruto sank his teeth into her neck like a vampire. The love bite caused her to scream louder and shake harder. Tears of bliss ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, Shion seized up as well. The orgasm blindsided her. She never saw it coming. Naruto stoked the fire in her pussy with his questing fingers. He knew just how to sustain her pleasure his aim, his timing, even the amount of pressure exerted upon her sweet spots.

As they gently descended from their peaks, the women collapsed against his chest. Naruto hooked his arms around their waists and drew them closer. They instinctively tucked their heads into his shoulders. He could feel the pounding of their hearts and small gusts of hot breath blow across his neck. A moment passed in silence.

"Kiss me," he finally told them in his baritone growl. The girls both looked up at him inquisitively. They did not know which of them he wanted to kiss. Naruto answered their question by sliding his fingertips under both chins, tipping up their heads, and guiding them into a three-way kiss as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His lips felt smoother than velvet. They didn't demand. They merely caressed.

Shion and Ayame felt themselves drifting into emotional territory. Naruto added a masculine tension to their lovemaking that both of them desired. The women craved his monster meat in their sandwich. Neither had much interest in other boys, but Naruto was different. More than his stallion-sized tool, more than his muscle-bound physique, they dug his cocksure attitude in the sack.

The three down below were still humming around his cockhead as their tongues whipped around the hunk of flesh. Their tongue kiss got sloppier and sloppier as rivulets of saliva ran down the length of his immense shaft. They really put on a show for him.

His gonads began to rumble ominously. Koyuki noticed that first. She knew what that meant. Rather than back off, she sped up her tongue-dance. The other two followed her lead. As Naruto reached his climax, his erection lurched upward. His cock was a missile preparing for launch. The giant hunk of meat began to pulsate. Naruto's muscles tensed up. They knew what would come next. His blowhole tensed open and fired an endless explosion of thick, milky spunk that splattered the women. His weapon blasted geyser after geyser of cum that would have put a porn star to shame. The three marveled at his superhuman discharge letting it splatter against them. Each blast from his love cannon outsized another man's entire load. And his climax seemed to go on forever as his massive balls tightened rhythmically to squeeze out one shot after another.

Koyuki quickly latched herself to his cock, being greedy for herself. Ryūzetsu's shining eyes took it all in; from the light show spewed from Naruto's cock to the sight of Koyuki getting blasted with a torrent of cum. It was so much that it quickly filled her cheeks to the point that they puffed up and her head was lurched back; just enough for her face to get slammed with another copious cumshot. That flawless hair was left sticky and painted as Naruto's cock just kept firing, and both Ryūzetsu and Shizuka rushed in to do their part. The girls leaned in and tried to collect as much of the cream as they could manage, but much like Koyuki there was only so much they could collect in their mouths. They were accustomed to gulping down Naruto's dense, heavy cream by the mouthful but this climax was bigger. His cum was measured in gallons, and after nearly minutes of straight explosions the three were practically painted with it.

They gazed at him in awe. The vixens already regarded Naruto as a sexual superman. Watching him shoot off into the open air revealed the sheer firepower of his potent masculinity.

The three in the line of fire as the climax went on and on and on. His fuckhose painted their bed and bodies like a layer of icing upon a giant strudel cake. As his barrage tapered off summoning an impressive second coming. They knelt there before a still-twitching member, each one of them wearing the cum in their own unique fashion. After minutes he finally came to an end. Koyuki scooped it off herself and the others; gulping down big, joyful mouthfuls. Shizuka was playing it up as demurely as she could manage, though her excited blush was apparent. Koyuki merely smiled at her Uzumaki as she leaned down to press her cum-covered lips to the head of his cock.

And after all that his dick hadn't softened a fraction of an inch. "Come on girls let's line up." Koyuki told. The women stood and lined up one after the other, bending over the bed for Naruto. Ayame looked back shaking her rump for the young Uzumaki. "Come on Naruto. Fuck all of us until your balls are empty." A grin played upon his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto moved forward behind the gorgeous women. He stood behind Koyuki and leaned forward grasping her curvy, plump rump. "What a nice big fat ass." Naruto finished with a harsh slap.

She looked back smiling to the Uzumaki. "I always wanted to thank you for defeating Doto and saving my land. I can think of no better gift for my hunk of a savior." She purred as he began pressing the hard twenty inch engorged cockhead against her. Arousal crept up on her when Naruto locked himself into place behind her, smacking his meaty, twenty inch cock right on top of her curvy ass. A few grinds of his hips helped to reveal just how deep he'd be going into her, uncomfortably deep, as it would seem. But it wasn't until he lowered his shaft and pressed the head against Koyuki's pussy did she realize an insane heat rushing through her, one that made her cheeks burst into a vibrant blush and made her quiver with a lust that she could only scarcely comprehend, her juices flowing out and covering his head. Yet she wouldn't back down, she was no meager movie star.

"Promise me you won't hold back, Uzumaki." Naruto nodded and Koyuki's hands gripped the bed, ready for his tree trunk member. The blond gave the famous beauty what she asked. Taking aim at her swollen slit with his pillar of a dick, he pressed his fist-sized head right up against the entrance. Once his cock was lined up, he gripped her ass with both hands. Pulling back, with a single powerful and dominant thrust, punching forward. Koyuki screamed, seven inches of his engorged cock crashed inside of her snatch, her little pussy pushed open by the monster flesh. Stretching her wide, causing Koyuki to shriek out, losing all her confidence in one go.

She had made a grave error, her entire body spasmed. She thought she could handle it, but was vastly mistaken. Her body arched, head flew back as her pussy spasmed, an intense orgasm rushed, moans flooding her mouth. The shockwaves through her veins were mind opening as her hips unconditionally spasmed for a time in excruciating bliss. It was what she always dreamed of, but never had the chance to experience it until now.

Naruto groaned, pushing deeper, the pleasure of her sex weighing his eyes as he forced her tiny twat to accommodate his size. Her little pussy getting stretched around the spit covered shaft while the slut herself wiggled and moaned to get more dick inside her. Biting her lip while her toes and fingers squirmed at the delightful sensation of being turned into a cock sleeve. She was impossibly tight around him, a drip-thin tunnel of heat and wetness. Naruto released a pleased groan punching his member inside of her cunt, her twat trying to accept his fat member with issue.

"Holy fuuuuuuuck, Uzumaki!" Almost immediately she regretted the decision, gritting her teeth as the crown of Naruto's dick was larger than the size of her clenched fist. Nothing was able to prepare her poor pussy for the size of the Uzumaki's member, trying to fit the massive monster inside of her burning, hot cunt. To make matters worse for her, the cock was at its full mast, at twenty inches and was to much to bear, the pain insurmountable. From the very first strike of his twenty inch cock into her fuckhole, Koyuki was frightened by how her body reacted to it, as if she was being torn. Her eyes went wide and her teeth clenched, she felt every muscle in her body tighten up. Goosebumps arose on every spot along her frame.

Naruto's cock was so immense that she could hardly handle half of it, and when he drove in so hard his balls swung forward to slap against the sensitive, raw folds of her hood. Gripping the ample sides of her ass, he began to gratify himself with her body. The Uzumaki wasted no time and started rutting. Battering her fuck hole at a blinding pace while groaning in glee at the warm, constricting feeling of her cunt. It squeezed and hugged his beastly cock. "Fuck, Koyuki, you feel so good around my dick… I won't hold back fucking your little cunt." he hissed with a deep thrust, forcing the young body to yield to him. As he thursted forcefully pushing deeper into Koyuki's pussy, trying to shove the impossible shaft into her tiny cunt, triggering her to shriek in pain as she gritted her teeth.

She no longer looked like the happy girl he once knew. Her clit quivered with pleasure and her pussy ached as it was stretched beyond recognition, and yet, even though the pain was toxic, she loved it.

Naruto's dick caused her to lose sight of everything unlike ever before, the pleasure she so desired after all these years causing her body to turn to slush, and as she asked, he wasn't holding back. From only a few thrusts her face turned bright, tears in her eyes.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the trouble she was having, Koyuki masking her pain as he pumped his hips forward. She had her eyes clenched deeply shut, teeth sunk into her bottom lip while he continued to thrust his hips, much too reckless for her. While pumping away he massaged her huge, heavy tits causing her to whimper in pleasure. _Oh. My tits are so sensitive._ He was obsessed with the beautiful E-cup breasts, pinching the hard nipples. Koyuki gurgled and panted. Her ass bobbing back and forward form the powerful thrusts. Wailing nonsense as Naruto made her his whore.

"Fuck you feel so good, Koyuki." Naruto didn't stop there, forcing his hips forward with the jinchurikis power. Naruto hungrily roared as he thrust back and forth, plunging into her hole with a series of moist, audible thrusts. His cock stretched her pussy beyond belief, every thrust bringing a loud scream from her. Koyuki's senses flared with hunger, and Naruto was making it sorely tempting for her to give in and allow herself the chance to become his whore. She was giving into the desire, hardly able to keep her thoughts straight.

His hands slipped down her body and massaged her glorious ass, as his balls vigorously slapped against her legs. Naruto fucked her in a good rhythm and managed to hit every sensitive point in her sodden snatch. Another orgasm rushed, seeing stars, as she squirted all over herself. Leaving her horny twat completely defenseless, and her juices run wild. "Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah!" she begged wordlessly, gazing back at the blond with hearts glimmering in her eyes. Tears running down her cheeks as her head shot back. She was enthralled by him, as he was enthralled by her. "I'm going to get addicted to you fucking me!" She declared.

"You're reaching so deep inside of me, Uzumaki!" A passionate growl from his throat made her body quiver and shake with excitement. Her muscles felt so weak by now, all the confidence she acquired left her body. For the next few minutes both Koyuki and Naruto grunted and groaned as the young man tried to fit as much of his monstrous twenty inch pole far up her cunt as possible. While Koyuki did her best to accommodate him as she struggled against the bed.

For the first time ever, words left her, she couldn't clearly make a single sentence as she simply moaned. Now she was just a babbling whore. Her eyes grew in size as the cock shoved deep against her cervix. Slaps sounded throughout the room, his waist banging against her shapely bottom. No matter how many times they did it, his cock was abnormally large in size and caused ache.

Pulling his hips back one final time he slammed forward with power, his gigantic manmeat buried past her cervix, reshaping her womb. Her final shriek sounded out, her body slumping. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Uzumaki!" Koyuki clenched her eyes shut and arched her back dramatically as another orgasm slammed into her. Suddenly he felt her pussy wrapping around his member very tightly. This was quickly followed by Koyuki releasing a loud, rapturous squeal, her whole upper body trashed and writhed before him. He squeezed her breasts tightly and she squealed again, trembling and writhing on top of his cock.

Hot, clear girlcum squirted from her twitching, clenching twat as she screamed in raw pleasure. Most of her feminine juices ended up splattering against Naruto's waist while he kept pushing his dick further.

Eventually, after much time had passed Naruto's beefy balls were resting against Koyuki's rump, signaling that he had managed to slip the entirety of his length up her twat. It also showed on her normally fit and flat stomach, as a tube like bulge had appeared. Koyuki's body writhing as she was caught in a non-stop powerful climax. All the while he never halted fucking her cunny full with cunt-breaking drives. Each time he pulled back he forcefully shoved himself back inside her to a loud smack.

After several intense minutes her orgasm was beginning to wane. When she opened her eyes again however, she could see only a haze as tears blurred her vision. "Koyuki, you will always be my slut!"

She looked back trying to form a smile. "Of course!" She masked her agony with her known bright beam. "I will always be your slut. So keep fucking your whore full!" Naruto nodded and thrust brutally back in. Once he managed to shove the entirety of his thick cock inside of Koyuki's warm, wet pink depths, Naruto placed his hands on her thick, thighs and in an instance worked his hips with a blur of vicious thrusts. Each thrust pounded into her womb, fucking twenty thick inches into her. It was clear from Naruto's, rough pace that he was eager, yet Koyuki's body seemed to react to the rough fucking favorably. Delighted screams erupted from her lips as she held on. Naruto felt her folds coiling around his shaft and heard loud, moans coming from the movie star bombshell's mouth like a whore. Koyuki was holding on to the bed like her life depended on it, and screamed up a storm as Naruto's skilled, and very eager cock managed to give her needy snatch pleasure in the most delightful ways.

Koyuki mused while Naruto didn't respond, simply reached around pinching her clit as it peeked out of its hood causing another scream. He brought his hands up again and squeezed her breasts, feeling her heart racing madly beneath it. By now the movie star had a giant grin etched on her face as her eyes were popped open. She was getting hotter and hotter, sweat running down her body. The room of must and lust, Koyuki losing grasp of life for an hour, as he never took a break.

"Ooh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that rod right in my slutty womb! I am your Slut Uzumaki!" Koyuki cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after amazing fat inch of Naruto's cock sliding deeper and deeper into her pussy. Her stomach bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her to capacity, stretching her slick passage wide open.

She arched her spine up when she came again, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like slut. By now her orgasm's were coming again and again as she barley was able to stand. Koyuki arching her back, the babe's body seemed to relax again, although her cheeks were flushed and her eyes unfocused. While Naruto resumed plowing her clenching snatch uncaringly. Unfortunately for Koyuki, who was still coming down from her ninth climax. Koyuki continued to have trouble catching her breath as more and more of Naruto's huge, vein corded shaft pounded inside of her, stretching her twat wide to epic portions. He was never this rough and she was never given a chance to calm herself with him plowing into her nonstop.

Her twat was spasming around his length uninterrupted, begging him to claim her forever as his body slapped her shapely buttocks, her hot cunny coiled and clenched around his throbbing shaft and pleasure washed over him. Meaty thwackshad resounded through the empty room as her asscheeks slapped against Naruto. Koyuki groaned as she felt right at home under the Uzumaki. Being breed by an unrelenting virile man, with her pussy being plowed by a bigger, more powerful being. The submissive girl fell into her role and let herself be reamed. Her eyes rolled up and lust dazed smile on her face as her tongue flapped about insanely.

Naruto was getting close. The throbbing of his member had been getting more powerful. Koyuki could only scream loudly, and weakly writhing in pleasure in Naruto's powerful grip.

Making the bitch grit her teeth as another orgasm shoot from her. Naruto showed her just what a cock craving slut she was. His veins beat viciously as he felt his seed start to travel up his shaft, making him thrust his hips even faster. A blur as he bashed Koyuki's quivering pussy. He kept this stride up within his curvy, movie star that was currently climaxing on his shaft. Eventually, he announced his own orgasm with a hiss. "You're so fucking hot. I'm going to fill you with every drop." He announced as his first blast erupted filling her womb in a second. The thick heavy sounds of cum being deposited echoed out into the room. Jelly, thick globs of jizz fired in short powerful bursts.

The first blast stuffed Koyuki to the brim and squeezed out. Copious amounts of hot, sticky seed blasted into her snatch. The beaten slut just laid there being filled. She felt her belly grow and Naruto's fleshly cum sacks twitch and shudder against her. Naruto stood there pumping her with his potent cock snot. But even when she had been filled to the brim, the energetic teenager continued to pump out more thick jizz than she knew was possible. It quickly ended up staining the insides of her thighs as well as, of course, the floor beneath the two of them also got a taste. Cum squeezed out, thick like toothpaste, form the overstuffed orifice and splattered to the ground. When it was finally over her entire legs were drenched and wobbling.

Koyuki could still see his cock throbbing. "I can take more." Koyuki lied knowing she was in for a world of hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

With Koyuki out for the count, he found Shion laying before him on the bed with open legs and lewd intentions, her cheeks flushed, a pink glow suffusing her throat and breasts. "Naruto I always wanted to have your child, now please impregnate me." The busty blonde princess purred. Naruto smiled ear to ear, his cock throbbed with excitement. Her massive chest rose and fell with brief baited breaths. Naruto reached out and softly touched her cheek. Her face broke out in a smile. His fingertips glided down her cheek and throat to her bosom. On her back, the blonde princess looked beautiful as Naruto caressed her nipples with his palm, grasping the huge tit. The nipples felt hard as rocks, a sign of deep and profound arousal he noted with the authority of experience.

Shion's hand reached up, closed around his wrist, and pulled him closer. "Please," she murmured. Naruto positioned himself, he chose to take her missionary. The ladykiller wanted to gaze into her eyes and read the pleasure in her face. His hands pinned her wrists to the mattress as the head of his fuck spear nosed against her moist labia. With A firm thrust he forcefully pushed his engorged knob in the jaws of her little, virgin snatch.

Shion's hands gripped the bed as she screamed, the massive head pushed deeper inside of her. Her blood curdling scream filled the room and cancelled every other sound. He was deafened by her shout, but felt no remorse. He drove his hips further with vigor stretching the tiny cunt with twenty inches of meat. "OH GOD." She growled deep in her throat like an animal as she started to convulse, a orgasm rushing through her. Naruto pushed forward again into her silky, soft sweetness, her petite pussy parting for the massive beast of manmeat. "AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled into the room. She arched her back at the delicious sensations, her eyes rolling back closing in bliss as she savored the luxuriously excruciating feelings emanating from inside her needy cunt. She brought her knees up, knowing she'd have to be as open as possible in order to handle the tremendous size of his stallion-like cock.

"THIS DICK IS FUCKING KILLING ME!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. He was so fucking biginside of her, stretching her out and reaching places that even she didn't know, causing her to shudder as his shaft plunged deeper and deeper into her tight, wet folds. "Oh fuckkkkk." Shion moaned, throwing her head back as Naruto went deeper, stretching her insides to the tearing point. She felt him press himself further into her, the hot wet tissues inside her reluctantly yielding under the powerful onslaught of his twenty inch long hard erection. She was moaning continuously now, the sound a tantalizing mix of both pleasure and pain, the sensations inside her like nothing she'd felt before. Her whole body was on fire with wanton need, and as he went deeper, she thought she was going to pass out from the overwhelming sensations—and she knew she didn't want to miss a second of the spine-tingling delights that huge cock was already bringing her—and they had only just started.

Shion gripped the bed as he fucked her. The penetration happened faster, pain followed by a rising agony. The small pussy reluctantly accepted him, and it wrapped around his thick dick more tightly. The cocksman just kept going deeper filling her once tiny pussy with agony.

Naruto groaned in ecstasy, her tight walls gripped him, sending his nerves into overload. Shion's pussy feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced before, way hotter, tighter than any woman he had been with so far. His massive tool just kept pushing, pushing, and pushing, deeper and deeper in to her deepest recesses. She kept waiting for him to begin his withdrawal stroke. But Naruto never stopped, trying to fit all twenty inches. His passionate invasion continued, forcing her open to accommodate his twenty inch size. She loved it, she wanted it and she needed it. It was fucking hot. His big cock felt amazing.

Naruto felt nothing but elation as his head was encased in her tight pussy. Her cunt was hot and hugged him snuggly. He continued his descent with the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic. His instincts took over his mind, commanding him. An idea flared up in his mind and he moved his hands up her body, shifting them directly under Shion's legs. "Let me try something," he told her. Naruto flipped her around with ease, laying down, Shion laying on top of him.

"What are you doing?" With a strong and swift move, he lifted her legs up high, causing Shion to gasp at the sudden movements, being taken by surprise, flipping her over and resting her above him, just before Naruto pulled up her legs and locked his hands firmly behind her neck. He immediately used his upper body strength to lock small Shion in place, putting her in a full-nelson like hold while he increased the pace of his own thrusts, angling his hips upward and maneuvered his knob deep in her pussy. She gasped, mortified in his position and unable to move at all, with Naruto keeping her in place.

"I promise, you'll love it." Naruto declared as he responded fucking her with endless vigor. Her pussy gushed passionate love nectar as Naruto continued to fuck his partner. She gasped as she felt Naruto's hands stay closed around her neck, increasing the pressure on her body and pussy even more as he pushed her down onto his throbbing cock, causing a bulge in her belly to grow even more prominent. Even in her lust-addled state, she knew she was much too horny to protest his position. Besides, an ever growing part of her loved getting 'man'-handled like this even if she wouldn't admit it.

Naruto's grin broadened in full control, he moved his hips even harder and crashed them against Shion's pelvis, plunging his cock as deeply as he could into her greedy pussy. "OH FUCK...OH FUCK...I'M GONNA CUM!" She wailed as she started to thrash about like a wildcat. She had never experienced anything so intense before, Naruto's incredibly huge cock absolutely stretching and filling her more than she ever thought possible. The sensations flowing through her were incredible, like a million tiny jolts of electricity that started deep in her cunt and shot tingling to every nerve ending of her body. It was as if he was splitting her body apart, her slick juices splattering all over the bedsheets as she squealed in pure bliss from this rough fuck.

"So...so big!" She gasped as she threw her head back, gripping onto Naruto's hips in a death grip. Naruto was not to be denied, and with a savagery he reared back and fucked forward with all his might.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH," Shion wailed as the tight folds of flesh inside her yielded to the elephant size-like intruder forcing its way deeper, hot oily juices flowing from deep in her virgin cunt to bathe his surging cock, paving the way to the gates of her womb.

Naruto couldn't believe how hot and tight she was, her pussy gripping him like a hot buttery fist. He felt her reluctant tissues part, and thrusted his broad hips forward, driving the final inches forcefully into her waiting cunt. He looked down and saw the final inches disappear from view, sliding obscenely between her slick pink labia. He felt the enflamed head of his cock break her cervix at the same time, crashing in her womb. Naruto pressed his advantage. Like a divining rod, his dick almost guided itself to the source of her pleasure. His hips instinctively hammered away at her deep spot until her eyes rolled up into their sockets. Without a doubt, Shion was having multiple orgasms. Her response turned him on. He wanted to take her higher than any girl he ever had taken before. She had been vaguely aware of this place inside her body but never reached it during her own self-explorations.

A delicious pressure built in the pit of her stomach. Bliss spread outward from the imperious hardness that filled her to the brim. That was what she loved the most about his cock. Naruto was not just huge, He was hard, like steel. Not only was she unable to resist him, she did not want to. He ignited a burning lust that good girls were not supposed to experience, let alone enjoy. Shion did not want to date him. She wanted to marry him. "Ohhhhh... God!" she groaned as Naruto continued to thrust himself deep into her quinny. Her ankles locked up high. He was already bottoming out but he crammed just a bit more cock inside of her.

Naruto felt her thighs widen as he sunk himself in deep. Her vaginal muscles began to ripple in that way that meant his girl was about to have a big one. Naruto rhythmically clenched his muscles, causing his tool to twitch inside of her with each thrust. The movement was forcefully pushing Shion over the brink again. He felt her stiffen and shudder beneath him. Suddenly, her body went limp and her eyes became vacant for a moment.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" she yelled. Nothing concealed her outburst, the creaking bed was louder, her cunt spasming like crazy. The undulating muscles of her vaginal sheath ferociously pulled and gripped at his massive sized tool. Naruto lifted her up and impaled herself upon his hard spike of flesh. Cunt juice flew everywhere as their hips slammed together. Shion's cheeks flushed. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out loud. But the teen lost herself in the heat of her crescendo. Naruto gave Shion no quarter thrusting madly with a blur. The young Casanova had the stamina to maintain a breakneck pace in bed for hours at a time. Each of his thrusts felt heavenly. Her orgasms never stopped or even subsided. Instead, the pleasure just continued to build and build until Shion felt like she would explode.

The blonde struggled to restrain herself. She cried out her pleasure and banged the bed with her fists, releasing the intense emotions and energy that seethed inside her body. She clung to him with every last ounce of strength and threw her arms back and dug her nails into his back. Naruto felt her draw blood. Those fingernails hurt but only in the nicest of ways.

Shion's head had tilted back. She was gasping deeply as he sawed his power tool in and out of her pussy. Tears of joy ran down her face as she tried to hold back her exhilaration. She was his. Naruto had met her, charmed her. The illicit nature of their encounter thrilled the young Lothario.

"OH My GA...MPH," she cried out. The young girl bit down on her lip hard as she came. They had been going at it for over an hour and a half. "Fuck yes!" she declared without a second thought. You made me cum like eleven times!"

"Let's go for sixteen!" he smiled, not requiring much encouragement to stay. Her body had entered a state of shock. She felt five pounds lighter.

"Fuck me," Shion whispered, her own words surprising herself. But Naruto brought out the beast in Shion... She wanted the alpha stud to ravish her. The gigolo made her feel like a living, breathing woman, not just a blow-up doll.

"OHMIGOD!" she piped. "OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Shion wasn't abbreviating her OMG's anymore. She didn't seem to care any longer if anyone heard them either as Naruto began to lay some serious pipe on her. He bottomed out on each thrust as her thighs alternately trembled and stiffened. Shion suddenly went silent as a massive orgasm tore through her body. Every muscle froze up except for her eyes. They blinked rapidly and went vacant for a brief moment. Her head hung down in blissful exhaustion. With her hands gripping the bed white-knuckled death grip, Naruto pounded her full throttle.

She ground her hips back against his thrusting cock. Like the previous ones, she felt an exhilarating surge between her legs that radiated outward in shockwaves of pleasure. The electrifying sensation shot all the way to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Suddenly, the rush intensified even further. The room began to spin in circles.

Naruto felt Shion's knees buckle. The Uzumaki leaned back a bit and let her slump against his body. His massive erection supported her weight and kept her upright. Naruto could tell that Shion had not passed out completely. A few girls fainted with him but she just appeared a bit woozy. Her head lolled to and fro with a dazed grin. The increased pressure and speed soon had his body tensed in preparation.

Shion was lost in her own rutting, not able to think straight. Soon, with a roar, Naruto erupted into the blonde with his first climax of many. The hot thick and virile seed pumped directly into Shion's helpless womb. Frying the remnant of the girl's mind further; he felt the woman start to unconsciously milk his alpha cock as much as it could. As if desperate to keep him inside of her; this caused Naruto to smirk at the woman. She moaned again, another shattering climax roaring through her. He kept thrusting into her as his cock kept shooting deep inside her gyrating body. She was thrashing about like a ragdoll while his blistering pecker spewing out blast after wad of milky semen at the apex of her birth canal.

He fired more and more thick blasts of cum deep. Constantly the hot and potent seed fired deep, flowing into her. The amount too much, that her womb and stomach started to swell up. And soon overflowing out the sides, cum and pussy juice squirting out around the massive cock. Leaving all the excess cum to stream out of her like a fountain. His seed filled her womb pouring on the floor. The carnal-driven part of Shion's brain wanted to get pregnant. She was excited to find out if she would be impregnated, for Naruto to claim her now and forever.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn, you took so much of my spunk." He groaned as he pulled his hips back, with resulted in an obscene, wet sucking sound to echo through the room as his horsecock was pulled from Shion's pussy. She didn't respond, she was simply lying on the bed with a pleased expression on her face while copious amount of slimy spunk escaped from her hugely gaping pussy. When Naruto realized he wasn't going to get a response from her anytime soon, he chuckled heartily and smacked her ass hard. Leaving a red handprint.

As he stood up from fucking Shion, Ayume was already right beside him. Completely naked, with a grin on her face. "Naruto, I always knew you are such a hunk." She said opportunely, her hands running over his abs. Naruto gazed over Ayame, her tummy lean and fit, with a perfectly small navel. The funbags looked heavy and full, but were as perky as a teenager's breasts should be. Also Naruto could see clearly that the sides of her ass cheeks were visible from her front. She was gifted with a truly spectacular rear end. Her tone had also altered from earlier, now with more pep. "You always helped me and my father and now I want to repay the favor. I need you to fuck me, like you fucked Shion, Naruto." She purred as she dropped down on all fours onto the bed, before him, shaking her rump. He eyed the big ass and how her plump, labia was framed by her thick, shapely thighs. Ayame looked back with big eyes, needing that brute of a cock. "Shove that dick up my pussy. Gut me with that monster schlong, Uzumaki." the cock hungry slut yelled.

"Happily." Naruto swiftly came up to her buttocks, grabbed his dick to line it up with the girl's aroused, drenched muff and pressed his bulging cock head to the small opening. Another yelp passed her lips when she felt the head of Naruto's monstercock brushing against her snatch. He grabbed his partner by the hips, and allowed her one last split second of pussy vacancy. Then Naruto shoved his thick trunk forward and pulled the slut onto him simultaneously with a loud thump filling the room.

Instantly, the girl's eyes opened wide clearly out of her element, her nostrils flared, and her mouth gaped open. The following silence seemed to hang in the air forever. Then the room filled with a roar. "WAAHH!" the teenager uncontrollably and deafeningly wailed, taking the thick cock. "FUCK!" Ayame exclaimed as she arched her back, while the folds of her pink pussy held onto Naruto's twenty inch cock tightly. She screamed at the top of her lungs as amazing bliss exploded in her southern region, the feeling of euphoria bubbling all over her body. Naruto watched her whole body shake in orgasm which, made her ass jiggle pleasantly. She was breathing heavily and felt quite light-headed. Her pussy involuntarily increased its iron-like hold on Naruto's turgid penis. As his lover screamed, Naruto's dick was enveloped by an impossibly tight sleeve, which squeezed so intensely. The cunt he forced himself inside had reluctantly parted, and the instantaneous agony had overwhelmed his partner, causing her to holler at the top of her lungs.

"FWAAAAAAUUUCK!" she mindlessly howled, feeling her pussy stretched to the limit. Naruto had buried the entirety of his huge cock, head to base, inside the pussy in less than a second, and it was taking its toll on the receiver. His pulsing head was reaching deeply into the girl's womb, farther than anything should ever go up that way. The young pussy hugged him tight, and he couldn't help himself.

Naruto pulled his shaft from the pussy sheath until his head was visible, making sure not to leave completely. He could hear breaths of thankful exhaling coming from his partner, but he pummeled back up her chute. "GAAAHHHH!" Ayame screamed, her pussy parting too quickly for the second time. The Uzumaki again felt his cock wrapped in her warm walls, and flexed his cock inside her. Her body tensed as she felt him pulse, and he gave her another thrust. "OUUUUUCCCHH!" she loudly cried as she was fucked.

Naruto withdrew from her small hole, and pushed back in roughly, his thrusting unforgiving and ravenous. As he fucked, the girl screamed, shouted, and wailed, his thick and long member rearranging her insides. The girl's muscles were locked as her cunt was assaulted. Naruto simply kept pushing his hips forward while Ayame was breathing rapidly in front of him and holding onto the sheets as if her life depended on it. Either the Uzumaki didn't notice this. Or he was just too aroused to care, seeing as he kept pushing until the huge ass was flattened against his abs. Strangled moans passed her lips as the entirety of Naruto's monstercock was inside of her cunt again, it was difficult to focus her eyes and she had lowered her head until it was resting on the mattress because it was making her feel dizzy. But Naruto still wasn't done.

The sight of having Ayame face down and ass up in front of him was just too much. And the fact that she was moaning softly and desperately definitely made it better. So with a grunt of effort, he pulled his hips back. But after having extracted about half of his member from the wet, clenching muff, Naruto rammed his hips forward again. Her moans briefly got louder, but were silenced by the loud slapping sound of Naruto's powerful abs hitting her full, ballooning asscheeks. A pleasure was building under the immense agony the girl was suffering. She continued to shout and roar, but a smile curled around her lips. She began to back into Naruto and match his rhythm, aiding his successful attempt to destroy her pussy. Her simultaneous delight and torment caused her to cry out confusing and conflicting shouts.

Naruto repeated this action again and again, until the way his abs was repeatedly smacking against her ass had made her buttocks turn a darker shade of red. She was still clawing at the sheets and moaning softly, but she had completely forgotten where she was thanks to all the pleasure that was coursing through her body. In fact, she was enjoying the rough way in which Naruto was taking her from behind so much that a large damp spot had formed on the mattress underneath her.

"KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY INTO OBLIVION! DON'T STOP DRILLING ME." Ayame undecidedly shrieked. Naruto did not hesitate as he plunged forcefully into her pussy, fucking at the speed of sound. Her face contorted in agony, feeling as if his solid member was reaching into her stomach, and screamed. Naruto gave deep, hard thrusts into her warm cavern, which sent her over the edge. Her cunt hugged the huge cock inside of her, and convulsed around it. She drove her hips into him as waves of ecstasy rushed through every part of her tight body. She smiled as she shouted at the top of her lungs incoherent ramblings of pleasure. After minutes of cumming, her breathing slowed as Naruto pumped her steadily.

He grabbed her tight by the waist and pounded her cunt harder. His rough thrusting never ending. His blurring thrusts did not stop, several pumps of his long shaft hitting her every second. Her shouts did not cease. Naruto kept up his powerful pummeling, thrusting into the cunt with his lance for an hour. The bubble butt bounced wildly as he drove into it. The blonde grew harder as he watched the firm ass fluidly spring around. The receiver of his more than sizeable manhood kept yelling as she was punished, a strange ecstasy coming close to fruition inside her.

"YOU ARE FUCKING INCREDIBLE!" Ayame screeched. The Uzumaki fucked her harder, the moment of his release soon to come. His partner's breasts waved to a fro below her, and she felt her toes curling. Her orgasm was near. "I'M GOING TO CUM AS YOU FUCK MY PUSSY! HERE I CUM!" the slut admitted loudly as her body arched. And she wasn't the only one who was enjoying this. Naruto felt his orgasm slowly edging closer.

"OH FUCK! TAKE MY JIZZ YOU YOUNG SLUT!" Naruto ordered, his orgasm hitting him.

"STUFF ME FULL OF SPUNK! CRAM MY PUSSY WITH SEED. SHOOT THAT CUM SO FAR UP I TASTE IT!" the orgasming slut encouraged. Naruto shouted as his balls contracted. His first bang blasted into the cavity, soaking her womb with white jizz. He fired another shot of voluminous sperm, in her comfy pussy filling her up. Naruto fired in the warm depths, and continued to cannon cum into the orifice. His explosions of jizz shot into her with incredible force and Ayame could practically feel herself being knocked up. When he was finished, he stayed deep inside the pussy, and Ayame collapsed on the bed, out of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto couldn't stop himself from ramming his thick cock into Ayame. As his movements increased Ayame felt her mind become nothing but goo. She was on the bed, her mind was burning as her body was motionless, Naruto fucking her for hours nonstop. Long ago she lost count of how many times she came, only that she tried to hold on for dear life. Time no longer existed as sweat poured from her body, the rough sex was to much for her. She distinguished at any moment she would pass out and that moment would be soon.

After several hours, Naruto finally groaned loudly as he reached his climax. He slammed his dick inside of her womb to the hilt and roared a beastial roar, With one final thrust, he pushed through the young ichiraku ramen girl's womb, pumping his load at point blank into her. Blast after blast of thick cum filled her up, drenching the inner walls of her baby chamber in his sticky white substance, causing her belly to swell from the sheer amount of virile swimmers.

Ayame's orgasm hit her almost at the same time, causing her back to arch as she dug her hands deeply into her tits, screaming out her climax that was caused by that cervix-penetrating, womb-filling and impregnation-causing creampie. "NARUTO! I can feel your burning cum deep inside of me! I'm going to get pregnant with Uzumaki's baby!" Ayame screamed as she finished, falling in a heap of cum and sweat, with a fucked dumb smile.

She laid there her entire body limp as Naruto pulled back. The young Hokage stood ready. Just as he finally was finishing up with Ayame he felt soft hands gradually running up his body from behind. Looking back he saw both Shizuka and Ryuzetsu wasting no time, naked and pressing their curvy bodies against him. "We couldn't sit by any longer, Master Hokage. It's our turn now to please you. I promised I would see you again." the ninja, Shizuka whispered with a smile as her massive F-cup tits pressed tightly against him.

"Yeah, I really can't help it anymore, Uzumaki, another second was driving me mad. We love what we see. Your one big stallion and you tame any whore from any village you want. So, why don't you completely ravage me and Shizuka as much as you like. We will be your personal bitches from now on, we will forget everything only to please you and your dreams." The dark haired ninja Ryuzetsu stated with a grin. Naruto looked to see both posing for him.

He devilishly smiled, taking in this awesome sight. "I will be more than delighted to tame you ninja's as my whores. You two will do well, doing whatever I say." He professed as they closed the distance.

"Yes! I'm so happy!" The girls moved in on him without a word. Each of them straddled one of his legs and grounded their pussies against his thighs while running their hands over Naruto's muscular body. The girls marveled at the Uzumaki, his muscles further accentuated his brawn, his biceps flexed to the size of boulders. The playboy's flawless physique, smoldering gaze, and stallion-sized erection embodied their most primal desires. Their hands traveled all over his sculpted physique. They had a lot of ground to cover, the champion fighter stood taller with wide shoulders. "Such a hunk with these big muscles and pecks. You're so much man, Uzumaki." Ryuzetsu avowed with a grin.

"And you two are some fucking stunning babes that ill love to ravage." the two ninja exchanged a naughty smile. Soon, the girls began to use their mouths as well as their hands. Their lips and tongues caressed every part of him except for his naughty bits. They were saving the best for last. Naruto's mighty pecs twitched with excitement as they sucked.

They had their man exactly where they wanted him. Shizuka's tongue glided up the deep ridges of his six-pack before veering towards his mouth. He kissed her deep and long while Ryuzetsu sucked on his earlobe. He grabbed a handful of ass in either palm and drew both of his companions closer as they shared a three-way kiss. Then they started grinding their crotches harder and harder against his thighs. Naruto responded by shoving his hands between their legs and sliding a pair of fingers up each of their twats. While his thumb rubbed their clits, the ambidextrous lover played their pussies like a virtuoso. His fingers danced upon their G-spots, winding up their bodies to a fever pitch. They bit down on their lips, each grabbing his arm. "Hold on sexy. There will be plenty of time for the main course to come." Ryuzetsu stated.

"Then what are we waiting for." Naruto gave each of their ass-cheeks an affectionate squeeze, then harsh smack.

"Come, follow us." the two grabbed each hand and led him over to the couch. "We've got a surprise for you." Shizuka declared.

"We know you'll like it. Let's show him a special gift." Ryuzetsu got down on her knees facing away as Shizuka threw her leg over and squatted above her friend. The two women laid one on top of the other before him, like an offering, their legs wide open. Two amazing huge asses for his taking. "I'll bet you love two for one, Hokage." Ryuzetsu hummed.

"Wow. Hell yeah I do, I can't think of anything better from some sexy ninja." He looked genuinely awestruck as Ryuzetsu climbed on top of her. Ryuzetsu's mane of hair veiled their facial expressions but Naruto could hear the smacking of body's. The position excited him more than anything. Their mutual lust was palpable as Naruto happily closed the distance, grasping Shizuka wide hips in his hands.

She looked back with a smile. "I know you love the sight, so don't keep your whores waiting." Her voice purring with lust.

"I definitely won't keep you two, horny, babes waiting any longer." The Hokage stated with a grin.

"Good, you sexy fucker." Shizuka responded. With nothing else to say he lined his twenty inch cock up to Shizuka's pussy, then slammed his hips forward with the speed of lighting, filling ten fat inches inside of her. Shizuka snapping her head up as Naruto unceremoniously shoved his massive cock in her soaked muff. His brutal thrust causing her pussy to clench and squeeze around the bitch breaking cock. Her lust squirting out and staining the bed as she cried from his body shaking slam. She was a ninja, trained through cruel and harsh missions, but no ninja was prepared for this consuming pain. "OHHHHHHH FUCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" she wailed as the powerful thrust triggered a searing orgasm deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she started to cum. "Ohhhhhhh!" she moaned, relishing the feeling of his rigid dick rubbing all around the hot oily membranes inside her.

The Uzumaki continued ramming his monster cock deeper into her tight pussy with might. The girl's muscles were locked as her pussy was assaulted. "F-Fuck! Ahh, MYYYYY HOKAGEEEEEE" Shizuka cursed and wailed loud enough to shake the room. The creaking and her howling bounced off the walls. She continued to shout and roar, a smile curled around her lips. Nothing was like this, no mission or accompilshment, everything fell away but this. This pleasure. It didn't take long for the aroused couple to find a steady fuck-rhythm, their hot and sweaty bodies crashing and rubbing together with every thrust, filling the room in a slew of hot squelching noises. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she was currently being pounded mercilessly by the Uzumaki's Massive Bitch-Breaker of a cock.

"It's gonna hurt, you have to just bear it you slut." He continued pounding into her as she gyrated beneath him, her body twitching and convulsing in paroxysms of pleasure as her climax continued. As he'd expected, her needy pussy was as sensitive as the rest of her body, a body whose capacity for such sexual pleasure had been untapped. And from now on, he had every intention of exploring the limits of what that spectacular body of hers had to offer. From the way she was gasping and shaking through this first fuck, left him no doubt that she was insatiable doing this. "Your pussy is grabbing my dick and not letting go!"

With her hips turned in perfect position, he started to vigorously fuck her, his hips getting into a smooth rhythm as he took her with every energetic thrust. "Fuck! He's splitting me apart, I feel like I'm going to pass out!" Another loud cry tore through Shizuka's throat as the Uzumaki tore deep into her depths, his monstrous twenty inch pillar of meat threatening to pierce into her womb with each and every thrust he made. Her entire body quaked with agony, pleasure building up inside of her, caused by the giant cock slamming himself balls deep into her notably drenched core. She was unable to think by thrusts from the Uzumaki's powerful hips. Forcibly jerking her body back and forth, her massive F-cup breasts bouncing hypnotically from the force of the Uzumaki on top of her. Leaving her at his complete and utter mercy, an aspect unknown to her, but she loved it. She gently grounded her crotch in circles, savoring every inch of his love. Her vaginal muscles twitched and pulsed against as his iron python stimulated all of her sweet spots at once.

"Oh FUCK, it's so gigantic and hard!" Shizuka said as she gasped for air, willing her body to accept the massive stake which Naruto was crucifying her with. She reached out to each side and grabbed the couch in a death grip, her eyes rolling back in her head as the enflamed dick went deeper, stretching the walls of her vagina to a tearing point. Her pussy was on fire from the delicious torture he was inflicting on it, his huge cock refusing to be denied entry into her hot steaming depths.

"Y-Yes! Yes, harder! Ohh, I can feel...feel you hitting my womb…!" Shizuka was cross eyed as she screamed in glee, her belly bulging from the thrusts. Shizuka gasped loudly down to Ryuzetsu. Her breathing grew rapid, with the powerful movements, deep penetration allowed Naruto to touch the woman in places she couldn't reach even with the largest dildo. The ladykiller knew just how to massage her cervix so that he caused all pleasure. Their motion increased the intimacy of the moment. His invasion felt deep, throbbing, connecting... delicious. Shizuka's unbridled pleasure amounted to an unknown pleasure. Her gaze betrayed nothing but a joy at experience lover's forbidden talents.

"AH! Your dick is the fucking best, Uzumaki!" With a choked cry, Shizuka could feel her snatch seizing up. Her stretched walls clenching tightly around the mighty cock that was currently destroying her insides. Forcing the woman to go through orgasms, constant orgasms with the Uzumaki. Each one was somehow more intense than the last one. Naruto let Shizuka's orgasm run its course. Her back tensed and quivered. The muscles relaxed until another burst of pleasure commandeered her body and soul. The ecstatic cycle repeated several times until she grew still at last.

"Looks like you had your share." He slowly withdrew from Shizuka without breaking a sweat, her juices drizzling off his pole onto the sheets and Ryuzetsu below. His fuck club popped out of her pussy with an audible squelch. Naruto knelt up a bit so his cock lined up perfectly with the mouth to Ryuzetsu's snatch. "I hope you're ready."

Ryuzetsu looked back with a worried look. Once always cold and calculated, yet now she was nothing more than startled at the monster twenty inch dick staring at her. "It's my first time, Naruto, I'm kind of nervous."

"The first time will be painful, but hang in there I know you can handle it." Grasping her haunches, he drove himself forward with power. As with one swift motion, Naruto stabbed his monster dick deep inside Ryuzetu's pussy; stretching her beyond belief. That thick, enormous cock squeezed pushed inside her pussy with such intensity that the ANBU moaned a muffled, wet noise against Shizuka, and her hands tightened fiercely around the other's thighs as she tried to brace herself. It was a weight and a girth that Naruto hadn't expected, bigger than even the most depraved toys she had used. While her eyes shut tight and her nose scrunched from the strain, she could do nothing more than offer her gasps and groans and cries.

The pain of having her virginity forcibly taken was too much for her to bear, prompting a scream from the tear-riddled woman that managed to claw its way out of her throat. "It's so fucking thick!"

He fucked her with remorseless vigor. Ramming his cock as deep as he physically could inside of the busty, light haired woman, he pumped his massive hips against her plump asscheeks aggressively. The sound of the flesh slapping loudly against flesh echoing throughout the entire room, her sweet pussy squeezing him tightly. Naruto hungrily roared as he thrust back and forth, plunging into her hole with a series of moist, audible thrusts. His cock stretched her pussy beyond belief, every thrust bringing a loud scream from her. her senses flared with hunger. She was giving into the desire, hardly able to keep her thoughts straight

"Ooh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that rod right in my slutty womb! I can be your Slut Uzumaki! Fuck me always!" She cursed with glee and abandon. His heavy cum-filled balls slapping roughly against Ryuzetsu each time he came down on the woman. The sheer size of Naruto's member caused her forcefully to spurt out femcum like a hydrant. Eventually, Ryuzetsu's sobs died down to the point the ninja was quiet. Her eyes vacant and lifeless, having been fucked near unconscious by the Uzumaki, it was so unlike herself. It did nothing in having Naruto slow down with his violent pounding. Instead, having him speed up.

"You're reaching so deep inside of me, Uzumaki!" A passionate growl from his throat made her body quiver and shake with excitement. He pushed forwards, slowly, mercilessly, refusing to be denied access to the incendiary depths of Ryuzetsu hot wet cunt. The sound in the room was a blend of murmurs and the wet, sloppy sound of his cock plunging into a soaked slit. He could feel the tightly-stretched tissues inside her resisting as he forced his rock-hard cock into her, and then they started to yield, the steaming folds of flesh parting, bathing his thrusting erection with hot oily juices.

"Oh my Goddddd, it's so big!" Ryuzetsu groaned, her head tipping back as the taut pink tissues inside her parted, letting Naruto go deep. She could feel the muscles in her legs quivering as the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged pussy sent pulsing sensations throughout her entire body. The delicious pain of being stretched and completely filled by her Naruto's enormous cock resulted in a wondrous feeling a blissfully luxurious feeling of totally submitting to his will, a feeling that overwhelmed her with pleasure as she felt the erotic tingling sensations blossoming through every fiber of her lush young body. She pulled at the couch tightly, her pussy thrumming intensely with the unbelievable sensations.

His hands massaged her glorious ass, as his balls vigorously slapped against her legs. Naruto fucked her in a good rhythm and managed to hit every sensitive point in her sodden snatch. Another orgasm rushed, seeing stars, as she squirted all over herself. Leaving her horny twat completely defenseless, and her juices run wild. "Ah, ah, ah ah ah!" she begged wordlessly, gazing back at the blond with hearts glimmering in her eyes. Tears running down her cheeks as her head shot back. She was enthralled by him, as he was enthralled by her. "I'm going to get addicted to you fucking me!" She declared

The young Uzumaki treated her like a bitch in heat and fucked her with the intentions to breed her. Preparing her greedy pussy to pop out a pair of twins while his cock stretched out her cunt. He growled. Snarling at the tightness of her pussy as his lover's muff suffocated his dick through the rigorous pounding he was giving her. "OH FUCKKKKKKKKK!" Ryuzetsu wailed, an intense climax rocketing from the depths of her hot steaming cunt and shooting throughout her body. Her head rolled from side to side and she flailed about like a ragdoll, her whole body spasming as the most powerful orgasm of her life coursed through her, wave after wave of exquisite pleasure making every nerve ending tingle luxuriously.

Shizuka felt Ryuzetsu stiffen and shudder. Her nipples hardened, her heart pounded, her body vibrated as she moaned. Shizuka felt everything he did to her. An instant later, the handsome Uzumaki pulled back and was knocking on her own door again. He plunged deep inside Shizuka like a hot knife through butter. An involuntary gasp of bliss exited her lips. He was scratching an itch that no dildo could reach. Ryuzetsu clearly felt the same way. She had raved about his impressive equipment.

Naruto switched once more to Ryuzetsu and thrust himself inside. The playboy loved switching between their pussies. "You two are fucking special! Both your pussy's love hugging my cock! You fuckin whores!"

"Fuck, we are! But were only your whores you thick dicked, Uzumaki! You love rearranging my cunt, don't you!" the two said together, loving this.

"Of course since I saw you in this sexy position! You two have little pussies I knew I had to rip open for my pleasure!" Ever since Naruto saw the two climb on to the other, double decker, it topped the list of positions. Truth be told, the arrangement embodied a massive ego trip for Naruto. He was with two babes who were so consumed with desire for him and were willing to share his cock. Ryuzetsu and Shizuka had invited him to be their guest star tonight. All he had to do was play his role as the well-hung Lothario in the female sexual fantasy.

Naruto moved fluidly and fluently between his partners without missing a beat. The Uzumaki continued thrusting madly. A blur fast enough to fuck both at the same time switching between the two with ease. He alternated holes like the well-oiled piston of a 1000-horsepower engine. Naruto was fucking _both of them_ at the same time. Even on his maiden voyage with two girls, the superstud was experienced. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and proceeded to do just that. Naruto pleased both women with his high-performance libido. Increasing his pace, his already brutal and savage fucking turned violent. Pouring all his lust and power into his hips. And forcing his ridged cock all the way, piercing their womb's. The action earning him a delight of piercing shrieks from the two, their entire body's convulsing from what would be their most powerful bone-rattling orgasms yet. Uzumaki managing to strike all of their sweet spots at once. Sending their now fragile minds into overdrive with pleasure.

Naruto picked up the pace, switching lovers with each stroke. Shizuka's quinny felt deliciously tight but Ryuzetsu knew just how to massage his big hunk of meat with her vaginal muscles. It felt like getting jacked and sucked at the same time. "Fuck you two feel good!" he told the vixens. The vixens felt so good their vaginal muscles gripping him. He then thrust himself back inside Shizuka's calmer harbors.

The playboy enjoyed stirring both their pots, he brought both girls to a boil by double dipping. Shizuka began to stiffen and shudder after only a couple thrusts. At the same time, he plunged his index finger inside the pussy of her downstairs neighbor. Ryuzetsu had a very deep G-spot. Naruto had to bury his finger to the second knuckle to reach it. But he liked what he found. Her pussy felt swollen, pronounced, and ripe for the plucking. He began stroking her sweet spot with his finger in a, come here motion. Her vaginal muscles clamped down hard. Naruto added his ring finger to the fray and increased the pressure of his strokes. He maintained a constant and steady rhythm. Finger banging a chick required endurance, especially when he was nailing a second one at the same time.

"Squirt for me, babe." he barked.

Ryuzetsu and Shizuka gazes had mutual wonder and astonishment. Neither had anticipated his prowess. Ryuzetsu previously regarded him as a sexually confident lover but surmised he would be no match for the two of them. Instead, the ladykiller had both their pussies wrapped around his finger. She was shocked how quickly he conquered her. "My pussy is on fire!" Shizuka confided to her in a hushed yell. "Naruto's cock is fucking amazing." Suddenly, her features tensed and her cheeks flushed deep red.

"Oh, God!" she blurted. "I think I'm having the huge one." The girl writhed above Ryuzetsu's voluptuous frame. Yeah, she definitely was having The Big orgasm. Despite her tendencies, she clearly loved Naruto's twenty inch cock just as much as the rest of the girls. Shizuka's affirmation of pleasure liberated Ryuzetsu. She didn't want to hide her desires for the Uzumaki any longer. The only solution could be an act of consensual adultery. The alpha stud would fuck both of them in turn.

Ryuzetsu stopped moaning as she reached her apex. Shizika felt her grow stiff as a board. Her breath caught in her throat. She arched her back. Then Naruto moved in for the kill. He also had his finger on Ryuzetsu's trigger. The expert lover added just a bit more pressure to her G-spot while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Ryuzetsu froze up. She braced herself for a massive climax.

The room had gone silent save for the squishing noises of Naruto's fingers and cock. The teen stud couldn't suppress a triumphant smile. Not only had Naruto accomplished the near-impossible feat of bedding two babes. Not only had he given Shizuka four orgasms in a row. The virtuoso now would bring both his partners to a simultaneous climax.

An instant later, he felt a deep searing heat inside as his thrusts quickened. The burn quickly spread to his balls. His massive orbs began to rumble ominously. Then they began to vibrate with a singular intensity. The teen Casanova exercised precise control over his ejaculatory reflexes but this climax came out of nowhere. His erection throbbed with delight. It never felt so hard. It never felt so good.

"Holy fucking shit!" he growled through clenched teeth. Even for him, this would be a big fucking deal. Every muscle in Naruto's body seized up as he hit his peak. Shockwaves of pleasure wracked his body. Ten seconds in to his epic climax, a geyser of spunk rocketed up his pulsating shaft. He unloaded more sperm during his first blast than other guys could muster in a week. His tool lurched up again and fired an even bigger wad. The violent discharge nearly ruptured Shizuka's pussy.

Shizuka howled as she felt blast after blast of molten hot sperm shoot inside her, the sheer mass bulging her belly out more. Her eyes widened as she felt just how much cum was pumped into her. There was no doubt in her mind that this much seed would make her pregnant...and that thought pushed her over the edge as well. Her legs spread out to the absolute maximum, her feet curling as her climax washed over her. She arched her back and let out a mad howl that could be heard across the entire school, a scream worthy of the proud, bestial woman.

Due to his sexual enhancements, Naruto experienced exceptionally robust ejaculations. But tonight's orgasm redefined his standards of pleasure. The sturdy couch creaked and groaned as the raging manbeast slammed into Shizuka. Naruto didn't hold back. She wanted the orgasmic pounding as much as he did. Meanwhile Ryuzetsu was getting jealous. "I...I want to feel you unload inside of me too! I need every drop and I don't care what happens!" Once Shizuka was filled he quickly pulled back and thrust deep in Ryuzetsu unloading more thick blasts of jizz. His potent seed spurting out of his cock and flooding Ryuzetsu's hungry and fertile folds. And the climax went on and on and on, as his barrage never ended. "G...gah...s-so...so much...so much…" Ryuzeysu whimpered, twitching and convulsing in the throes of a climax as she was filled. Her arms hung limp at her sides, her eyes went crossed, and her thighs started to twitch in convulsions she couldn't possibly control. While her body gave in to spastic, orgasmic delight her pussy trembled around where it clenched Naruto's member.

The threeway climax forged a special bond between the lovers. Their vocal expressions of bliss helped sustain each other's own orgasms. Nothing turned him on more than making a girl cum. The lusty Lothario thrived on seduction and conquest. Making _two girls_ cum at the same time took his game to the next level. He was in a world in which nothing was forbidden and all of his orgiastic desires became possible. Instead of coming down, his crescendo intensified around the nineteenth blast. Naruto's dick switched to autopilot and kept shooting huge wads of sperm long after his ejaculations normally tapered off. His fuckhose painted their couch and bodies like a layer of icing upon a giant cake.

Naruto's eruption lasted a full four minutes. Once again, the sexual player had broken his own record. His climaxes just seemed to get longer and stronger as his cock sill remained as hard as steel. He withdrew from Ryuzetsu's quinny with a wet pop. Both women smiled feeling their wombs filled with seed and knowing they were impregnated.


End file.
